


Brothers or Family

by tashaxxxxxx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of crossover with Game of Thrones but with the Musketeers as the main characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been interested in the idea of the Musketeers and Game of Thrones coming together so this follows the events of Game of Thrones (or the books depending on how I write it) but with the characters of the Musketeers being the main focus. This chapter is more about setting the scene than anything else so please enjoy and tell me what you think

The hall of Lord Louis was situated close to Lannisport in Westeros. They owed their allegiance to the Lannisters of Lannisport and had done so ever since the Targaryens had crossed the narrow sea with their dragons. Louis had married Anne, one of the daughters of a distant relative of the Lannisters, soon after the death of his Father who had died fighting in Kingslanding during Robert Baratheons' rebellion.

Then 7 years ago he had created the Musketeers to guard him. The Musketeers were considered the best fighters in the land, with the men coming from all over Westeros and across the narrow sea. Some of the men were sons of noble men. Others' bastards or farmers. But when they joined the Musketeers they were nothing but Musketeers. Louis had created it so the Musketeers where similar to those of the Kingsguard or the Nightswatch. His men held no titles, no lands. Though that wasn't to say they weren't biased towards the ways of the Lords and Ladies of Westeros.

Captain Treville was in charge of the musketeers, having served Louis' Father for many years before his death. He had fought in Roberts' rebellion and had been present when the current King had killed Rhaegar Targaryen. He took great pride in the Musketeers, always making sure they were the best of any.

Of course Cardinal Richelieu would state that his Red Guards were better fighters than the Musketeers. The Cardinal was the advisor of Louis and was considered to be one of the most dangerous men in Westeros, even more so than some of the members of King Robert Baratheons' small council.

Within the ranks of the Musketeers, there were three men that were considered the best fighters in the regiment and quite possibly in the whole of Westeros.

Athos had come to the Musketeers from his own lands in the Riverlands, where he had been one of the lords in the service of Lord Hoster Tully the Lord of Riverrun. However, when his wife had betrayed him and killed his brother Athos had come to the Musketeers, seeking a new start. And he had gotten it. His skills with the sword where a rival to any of the best swordsmen within Westeros or even across the narrow sea.

Porthos, like Athos, had come to the Musketeers in search of a way to get out of the life he had been living. He had lived in Flea bottom in Kingslanding, making a living from thieving money from the pockets of people in the streets. Porthos was a brilliant fighter, which had always helped him when the goldcloaks came after him when he was accused of stealing. Though he had wanted a change and the Musketeers had given him that.

The third was Aramis. He had been a Musketeer the longest of the three friends, coming when the regiment had first been created. Aramis was from Dorne and of any of the Musketeers was the most secretive about his past. He was the bastard son of Prince Oberyn Martell, which had greatly influenced his decision to join the Musketeers. Of course, that wasn't something he would ever say to anyone.

Recently, the three inseparables, as they were called around the regiment, had required a fourth member to their friendship. Young D'artagnan a farmer from Highgarden. He had come to them, thinking Athos had killed his Father. Porthos and Aramis had managed to persuade D'artagnan of Athos' innocence and after saving Athos' life, they had become great friends. D'artagnan was currently training to become a Musketeer.

While the court of Louis was not completely without problems, the problems weren't too bad. That was until a letter came to their court, carrying words that would change the game forever and pit friend against friend.

Cardinal Richelieu walked into the hall of Louis, brandishing a letter in his hands. Treville, Anne and Louis were in the room and looed expectantly at the man. "Robert Baratheon is dead."

"Dead. Dead how?" Captain Treville asked. He had a certain level of respect for this King, something he had never had for the previous King, Areys Targaryen, or the Mad King as he was more commonly known.

"Killed by a boar, I'm told." Louis frowned.

"How does this affect us?" He asked, expecting the Cardinal to answer.

"Currently not a lot though there are rumours of war." The Cardinal said. "If that is true, then we will have to send men to help the Lannisters."

"Of course we will." Louis said, looking at Treville. "Your Musketeers will fight for the Lannisters." Treville nodded in answer, though he hoped it would not come to war. He knew his men had families outside of those loyal to the Lannisters and if war did come, he did not know who would stay and who would not.

"Excellent. Though I do hope it does not come to that." Louis said but Treville knew better. With Robert Baratheon dead who knew quit what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Athos and D'artagnan were practicing their sword fighting in the musketeer garrison when Treville returned. The clash of swords was accompanied by the encouraging shouts from Porthos and Aramis. Not wanting to interrupt, Treville stood at the entrance watching Athos and D'artagnan. The young trainee musketeer was surprisingly holding his own and Treville hoped that D'artagnan would soon get the commission.

Treville had never asked where his musketeers had come from though the majority didn't hide their pasts when directly asked about it, though that was extremely rare. The Captain trusted each of his men with his own life but he was still curious about how they would react upon hearing the news of King Roberts' death.

His three best musketeers and their young protégé had finished now and had turned to look at him. "Captain?" D'artagnan asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"There had been news from Kingslanding." This perked their attentions. 'King Robert is dead." A flash of different thoughts went through each of their faces and Treville noted each one.

"How?" Porthos asked. Treville knew that Porthos had been in Kingslanding during the time of the Mad King and consequently the big Musketeer was grateful towards the man that had saved the city from the madness of Areys Targaryen.

"Killed by a boar." Treville answered, turning to look at Athos. The Captain didn't know a lot about Athos' past though he did know he had served as a squire at the battle at the Trident on the side of Robert Baratheon. He saw a slight look of sadness in Athos' eyes though it was soon replaced with the indifference Athos had perfected.

"How does that affect us?" D'artagnan asked. The younger man didn't look old enough to have fought in Robert's rebellion and Treville knew he came from Highgarden, which hadn't been overly affected by the war. His look showed indifference towards the Kings' death.

"We don't know yet. Though Lord Louis has made it clear to us that we will serve the Lannisters anyway this may go." Treville noted Aramis had been oddly silent, something very uncommon for the musketeer. A flash of what Treville guessed as disgust flashed across Aramis; eyes but it was so quickly replaced with a look of indifference Treville could pretend he had imagined it. The Captain didn't know a lot about Aramis' past, only that he had come from Dorne. It was a worry, that, especially knowing Dornes' contempt towards the Lannisters.

There was nothing Treville could do, however, as he moved to the stairs. All he could do was hope his men would stay loyal if anything came to a fight.

"How can a man die from a boar?" D'artagnan asked as soon as Treville had gone.

"Drink probably." Aramis sent a look towards Athos when he said this though it was meant as a joke as Porthos laughed at the statement.

"Here that Athos, careful you don't drink too much or you'll end up getting killed by a wild animal."

Athos shook his head in exasperation to Porthos' statement. "We should show some level of respect. The King just died." That sobered Porthos though Athos noted the rebellious look in Aramis and D'artagnan eyes. "It's treason to talk ill of a King, whether you liked him or not." The last was pointed at Aramis. While Aramis had never said anything of the sort Athos had picked up on it from the way Aramis acted whenever the Kings' name was mentioned. Though it was nothing compared to the way he looked at the mention of Tywin Lannister. Of course it wasn't Athos; place to ask, having his own past he would rather no one knew about.

"Well, what do you think that'll mean for us?" Aramis asked, sensing the look Athos had given him.

"Hasn't Tywin Lannister already gone to war?" D'artagnan asked. It was true, although it hadn't become serious enough for them to get involved.

"Yes, but seeing as there'll be a new King that may be dropped." Aramis said, not unreasonably.

"Anyhow, this is not matters we can manage so let's continue with training." Athos motioned for D'artagnan and Porthos to continue fighting. Grinning, Porthos pulled out his sword and turned to face D'artagnan. As the clash of swords once more filled the garrison, Athos turned to Aramis. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Aramis said although not convincingly. Athos lifted an eyebrow at Aramis. "It doesn't matter." Aramis said.

Athos debated pushing for an answer but decided better of it. "Don't forget where your loyalties lie." A conflicted look crossed Aramis' face but he covered it up with a quick smile at Athos.

"Here, of course." At that moment Porthos pushed D'artagnan to the ground, causing the younger man to swear profoundly at him and Porthos to laugh. Aramis joined the laughter though Athos kept his gaze fixed on his friend.

The next day

Aramis stood next to his friends as the letter was read out to the court of Louis. Ned Stark had been arrested for treason. Whispers ran throughout the hall but it was silenced as Louis spoke. "Whatever should happen now, we will stay loyal to the Iron Throne."

It was obvious to Aramis, like most in the hall, that a war was coming again. The North wouldn't stand while Ned Stark was killed for treason. It came as a shock to Aramis that Ned Stark of all people would commit treason, him being one of the most honourable men in Westeros. Glancing to Athos, Aramis could see the same shock and disbelief on the older Musketeers' face.

Louis had continued talking though Aramis was blanking the majority of it out. Aramis felt conflicted however; if the Lannisters went to war then Louis would follow him, meaning he would expect his musketeers to fight for Tywin Lannister. The man that had murdered Elia Martell, his Aunt.

Porthos was glancing over to Aramis, seeing a certain look cross his friends face. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he kept his mouth shut, knowing Aramis would never do anything to hurt his friends. Porthos held no love for the Lannisters, still remembering the siege of Kingslanding, where Lannister guards had destroyed the city. But Porthos would do whatever it took to protect his brothers.

When Louis had finished talking, the four friends made their way from the hall and to the nearest tavern. Athos ordered a few bottles of wine, though surprisingly he stayed with his friends rather than go to a separate table to drink.

"So…" Porthos said. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Athos said, truthfully.

"Well, whatever happens I'll be standing with the three of you until I die." Porthos grinned. The other three nodded in answer. "Not that I hope it comes to that." Porthos added.

"You never know, a good fight might just be what we need." Aramis grinned but Porthos could have sworn there was an undertone to his friend's voice.

"You think there'll be a war?" D'artagnan asked. When none of them answered, he went oddly silent and took a long swig from his wine.

"We'll stick together." Athos said, seeing the look that had crossed D'artagnan's eyes.

"All for one." Porthos said.

"And all for one." Aramis smiled at their young friend as the four took drinks from their cups.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the news from Kingslanding had come and in that time they had gotten other letters. One saying that Ned Stark had been killed for treason and another from Tywin Lannister, talking of war.

D'artagnan was standing in the stables with Porthos, Aramis having gone to find Athos. "You're nervous?" Porthos asked, earning a nod from the younger man.

"I've never been in a war before."

"Neither have I." Porthos stated, sending D'artagnan a reassuring look. "Just follow the orders and remember not to underestimate your opponent and you'll be fine." D'artagnan nodded his head in answer.

"What about Athos and Aramis?" D'artagnan asked, curious to know whether his other friends had been involved in a war.

Porthos shrugged. "You'll have to ask them." When D'artagnan gave a curious look Porthos said, "Athos doesn't talk about his past and Aramis has always been a little cagy when we ask questions about his family."

"And you're alright with that?" Porthos nodded. D'artagnan looked like he wanted to argue but at that moment Athos and Aramis walked into the stables.

"Are we ready?" Athos asked, getting a nod from the other two. Aramis had a frown on his face but D'artagnan decided that if Aramis wanted to talk about it he would.

"Captain Treville said we're to head into the Riverlands and keep an eye out for any Stark scouts." Athos said, climbing onto his horse.

"Then let's head out then." Aramis grinned, clicking his tongue to get his horse to move forwards.

The four friends rode along the road with the same amount of noise they usually did. Athos was silent as Aramis and Porthos joked. D'artagnan added in a few comments but was oddly silent for the younger man. By the time they stopped at a small inn for the night, the other three had picked up on their young friends silence and had become worried.

"Aramis get the rooms and Porthos settle the horses down for the night. D'artagnan." Athos motioned for D'artagnan to follow him into the inn and into a seat. "What's wrong?"

"This war…" D'artagnan trailed off but Athos seemed to understand what was troubling his young friend.

"You've never fought in a war before, have you?" D'artagnan shook his head in answer, lowering his head a little as if ashamed. "I won't lie to you; a war is dangerous and can result in you being killed rather easily." D'artagnan looked up startled but Athos continued before he had a chance to say anything. "We're Musketeers though and Treville will most likely use us to gather information and other things. They'll be just as dangerous but we'll most likely avoid the majority of the fighting. And if we do end up in the middle of a battle none of us will let any harm come to you." It was a long speech for Athos and D'artagnan nodded his appreciation.

"Thank you." Athos only smiled.

"You can thank me by buying me wine." D'artagnan laughed in answer, getting up to walk to the bar area of the tavern.

Athos watched D'artagnan walk away a small frown on his face. "Is he alright?" Aramis asked, taking a seat next to his brooding friend.

"As good as he will ever be." Athos stated.

"We'll keep an eye on him." Aramis stated but he could feel Athos' eyes on him.

"And you?" Aramis raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I saw the way you've been reacting ever since we found out about this war. What's wrong?" It was true. When the letter had arrived and Treville had gathered his men in the garrison to relay the news, Aramis had become oddly silent. It had seemed to Athos as if his friend was debating something. One night Porthos had told him that Aramis had gone to send a letter. Athos hadn't confronted his friend, too worried about other things if he was honest but now they were on a mission, Athos felt he needed an explanation.

"You're just as bad?"

"This isn't about me." Athos could see that Porthos had joined D'artagnan at the tavern bar and while before he may have hoped they stayed away so he could talk with Aramis he was hoping they would return. "We've all noticed that you've been drinking a little more heavily this last week."

Athos wouldn't deny the news of this war was disturbing. If not for his loyalties to the Musketeers he would more than likely be fighting for the Starks, being one of Lord Tully's bannerman. But when he had left his lands and titles he had pledged his loyalty to Louis and he would keep that promise, no matter what his personal feelings may be. "You sent a letter. Who to?"

Aramis was silent for a moment before answering. "My Father." It was the first time Aramis had talked about his family before now and Athos knelt forwards curiously. "It was nothing. Just a simple letter."

Athos didn't believe it, knowing Aramis too well for that but at that moment Porthos and D'artagnan returned to the table. "Wine." D'artagnan said, handing Athos the cup and bottle.

Athos nodded his head in thanks and poured himself a cup, downing it in one. Porthos sent a questioning look his way, wanting to know how the talk with Aramis went but Athos only shrugged in answer.

"Where are we heading too exactly?" D'artagnan asked, not liking the silence.

"I believe, we are heading for the encampment of Robb Stark." Aramis stated. Seeing the distressed look that crossed D'artagnan's face he hastily added. "We're looking for information. Not to start a fight."

"Not that I wouldn't appreciate a good fight." Porthos grinned widely.

"We'll head out in the morning. Get some sleep." Athos said.

"And what about you?" Aramis asked, motioning to the wine. Athos only shrugged.

"Well, goodnight then gentlemen." Aramis sighed, knowing there was no convincing Athos to ignore the wine.

As soon as Aramis was gone, Porthos turned to Athos. "Well, who was the letter for?" D'artagnan leant in, also curious about the way Aramis had been acting.

"His Father." Athos sighed, taking another drink.

"Who's his Father?" Athos and Porthos shrugged.

"I'm sure it was nothing just our imaginations." Porthos said, getting up from the table. "Try not to drink too much." Athos nodded his consent as Porthos left the table also. D'artagnan lingered a little longer before he too retired for the night, leaving Athos alone in the tavern with only his cup of wine for company.

The older musketeer had a number of thoughts going through his head, not least of all was the coming war. It had been looming ever since the Kings death but now it was really here Athos was starting to feel the effects of it. He would be fighting against men he knew. Men he had trained with from a young age. Athos would always do his duties and he would never betray his brothers but there were the doubts that plagued him.

And then there was D'artagnan, Porthos and Aramis. It was obvious to Athos that Aramis was hiding something. It was obvious to them all but what it was and how it would affect them he didn't know. Athos trusted Aramis with his life but the secrets Aramis was keeping may yet cause disaster for them all. And D'artagnan who was so young he had never been in a war. He wasn't even a musketeer. At times like this Athos only wished the younger man hadn't come here but at the same time Athos felt as if D'artagnan filled a missing space in their group that made them whole. Porthos had never been in a war either though Athos knew his friend wouldn't act frightened. He would do his duty and would lay his life down for his brothers. Which made Athos worry. He would not be responsible for the death of another brother.

Taking another drink, Athos decided that he would be almost certainly drinking himself into oblivion tonight if only to escape the thoughts and doubts racing across his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Aramis had lain awake most of the night, thinking of Athos questions from the night before. This resulted in the usually alert musketeer being a little cranky that morning. Porthos and Athos kept sending glances at each other over his shoulder and D'artagnan had asked on more than one occasion if he was alright. Aramis had waved them off and finally they had left him to ride in silence.

His head was a buzz, though, with the thoughts of last night's questions. The letter he had sent wasn't meant to be known to anyone and now it was Aramis couldn't help but wonder what his friends would think if they knew the contents of the letter. Would they hate him? Would they understand? Aramis felt the need to shake his head to clear it but restrained himself, not wanting to bring more questions from his friends. As it was Porthos was watching him with concern, which Aramis didn't feel he deserved.

When he'd first come to the Musketeers he had not expected to make friends but he had. They were like brothers to him and Aramis would never do anything to hurt them. Except he might. Maybe not intentionally but he would. Sooner or later.

"Aramis?" D'artagnan said, looking back at him from where he was riding. Concern laced their youngest friends tone and Aramis sent an easy smile back towards him.

"You going to tell us what's wrong?" Porthos asked.

"Nothing is wrong my friend." Aramis replied easily. When Porthos sent him a disbelieving look, Aramis amended his previous statement. "Just a little tired is all."

Porthos was about to ask why when a shout rose from the side of the rode. Athos sent Aramis a look to get his bow ready, seeing as he was the better shot than the other three. They sat on their horses in a tense silence as a group of soldiers made their way onto the road.

"Who do you fight for?" One of the men shouting and Aramis tensed a little more.

"We don't fight for anyone; we are just travelling through here." Athos replied.

"People don't come this way." The man replied. He had his hand on his sword.

"They're Musketeers." One of the men yelled, suddenly pointing at them. The men drew out their swords. Aramis caught Athos' gaze before shooting one of the men with the arrow.

The response was instant, the group of men attacked their group, not realising that they would lose. Drawing his sword, the four musketeers were drawn into the attack. The sound of sword against sword covered the road.

There were only a handful of those men and it was easy enough for the musketeers gain the upper hand against their attackers. Soon the majority were dead, though a few had escaped and ran from the road. Aramis and Porthos shared a grin. Porthos had ended up on foot at some point during the attack though Aramis noted, thankfully, the horse hadn't run to far from the rode.

A movement from the corner of Aramis' eye made him start. "Porthos!" Aramis shouted though he wasn't quick enough to stop the man from throwing the axe into Porthos' shoulder. Aramis shot the man responsible dead just as Porthos let out a groan of pain and fell to the floor. Quickly, Aramis jumped from his horse and ran towards Porthos. "Porthos?" Aramis questioned, untying the blue sash around his waist. In the distance Aramis could hear Athos and D'artagnan dealing with the last of the attackers.

As Aramis tied the sash around Porthos' wound Athos and D'artagnan emerged at his sides. "Is he alright?" D'artagnan asked from Aramis' elbow.

"The wound need stitching." Aramis said, not answering the question. "Is there anywhere near here?" This question was directed at Athos, who knew the area better than the other three even if Athos would never admit it.

Athos didn't answer straight away but another groan from Porthos snapped him into action. "There is a place about an hour's ride from here. Will Porthos make it?"

Aramis nodded, gently pushing Porthos back to the ground when the bigger musketeer tried to move to suddenly. I don't need stitching. I'll be fine." Aramis laughed, though it sounded forced.

"D'artagnan, help me?" D'artagnan quickly got to his feet to help Aramis with getting Porthos to his feet. Porthos paled so suddenly, Aramis thought he may fall over though thankfully he stayed on his own two feet. Athos led the horse over to them and Aramis and D'artagnan helped Porthos climb onto the animal.

Porthos let out a curse as he jostled his shoulder getting onto the horse. Quickly, Aramis steadied the animal so as to keep Porthos from falling. "Lead on." Aramis motioned for Athos to lead them to shelter as he climbed onto his horse and gently took the reins from Porthos' hand.

Athos led them down the road, back south as Aramis kept a tight hold of Porthos' horse's reins, praying for his friend not to fall from the horse. He could see the blood starting to stain the crude bandage he had made and wished they would go faster. Aramis didn't say anything, though, knowing that Porthos would more than likely fall should they increase their pace from the slow one they were doing now.

By the time they neared a small village just off the kingsroad, Aramis was a bundle of nerves and Porthos was nearly unconscious. They rode straight through the village, accompanied with soft murmurs and strange looks. Aramis sent Athos a confused look but the other musketeer simply ignored them in favour of moving forwards. Finally, they stopped outside a house that was obviously owned by some sort of lord. Both D'artagnan shared a confused glance as Athos made his way up the narrow lane that went to the door.

On closer inspection, Aramis could see it was deserted as he and Athos helped Porthos to the ground. D'artagnan took the horses and tied them up to a tree near the front door. Aramis expected someone to come out but instead Athos pushed the doors open and led them into a large dining room.

"Any wine?" Porthos asked, his voice a little weak, as they placed him onto the table. Athos nodded, disappearing for a moment and returning with a bottle. Porthos grinned as he took a long large swig from the bottle.

At that moment, something clicked in Aramis' head. "You're a Lord?" Athos nodded not meeting their gazes. D'artagnan looked impressed and Porthos didn't seem to notice.

"Lie down." Aramis stated, sternly as he saw Porthos paling even more. He had questions for Athos but at this moment Porthos needed to be stitched up more. Taking out his needle, Aramis threaded it as Porthos lay on his stomach on the table. He had a light sweat on his forehead as Aramis returned to his friend's side. Athos stood on the other side of Porthos and Aramis said, "Prepare the patient."

Athos drew back his fist and knocked Porthos out cold. They had learnt a long time ago that Porthos was an unruly patient who had a tendency to lash out on anyone with a needle. Aramis started to stitch the flesh back together, neatly and accurately as Athos took the wine bottle from where Porthos had left it.

Aramis noted that Athos disappeared somewhere with it but was too engrossed with stitching Porthos back up that he didn't notice. Anyway, it wasn't like he of all people had a right to demand answers from Athos.

Back at the hall of Lord Louis

The Cardinal was sitting behind his desk when Milady appeared from behind a door. He didn't look up as she walked towards a window. The Cardinal was reading over a number of letters from his spies within Westeros, finding out which way the war was going so he could plan accordingly.

"You have a job for me?" Milady asked, obviously impatient at being ignored. The Cardinal looked up, frowning. Milady may be his best assassin but he didn't like to be interrupted while he was working.

"Yes." He placed the letters in a pile on his desk before looking up. "There have been disturbing reports from across the narrow sea, speaking of the Targaryen girl and dragons." This spiked Milady's curiosity as she stopped her fidgeting to look directly at the Cardinal. "Find out if there is any truth in the matter."

"And if there is." The Cardinal only smiled and returned to his papers. "Cardinal." She did a small curtsey as she disappeared back through the door.

Cardinal returned back to his letters then, reading the newest one that had come. A letter that had meant to be sent to Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. A letter that had come from the musketeers Aramis. The Cardinal smiled, as he read through it.


	5. Chapter 5

D'artagnan had left Aramis and Porthos in the room. Aramis had finished sewing Porthos' wound and was now drinking the wine that Athos had brought in, waiting for Porthos to wake up. When D'artagnan had said he was going to find Athos, Aramis warned him against it but D'artagnan had never listened to common sense before so he figured why start now.

The first time D'artagnan had met the three musketeers he had had every intention of killing Athos. Of course he had thought that Athos was responsible for his Father's death. When he had learn otherwise, though, they had become fast friends. D'artagnan was honestly surprised at how quickly the other three had let him join them.

Finding Athos was harder than D'artagnan had originally thought it would be but eventually he stumbled across his wayward friend. Athos was clutching a bottle of wine, staring at a number of portraits that hung on the wall. D'artagnan paused for a moment, unsure about what to do. He'd never seen Athos like this. Sure he had seen the man drunk, he'd even helped Aramis and Porthos get the other man into bed when he was too drunk to move but this was different. The look on Athos' face was one that D'artagnan had never seen before and was unsure about how to proceed.

Athos seemed to have sensed D'artagnan there as he said, "Don't just stand there, ask me what you want to ask me." D'artagnan was silent for a minute.

"Aramis said you're a lord. Is it true?" D'artagnan would never have thought Athos was but looking more closely at his friends actions, D'artagnan realised it was most likely the truth. Athos had always been better at court etiquette than his other friends and always seemed to carry himself in a manner that was maybe a little more higher class than the rest of them.

Athos nodded in answer. "Compte de la Fere." Athos stated, stills staring at the portraits.

"You're family." Athos turned to look at D'artagnan then, sorrow plain in his eyes.

When he spoke, however, the sorrow had disappeared. "Dead."

"I'm sorry." D'artagnan said, unsure of what he should say. Athos only shrugged.

"How is Porthos?" Athos obviously wanted to change the subject and D'artagnan was glad, not comfortable with offering comfort.

"Aramis says he'll be fine as long as he doesn't pull his stitching." D'artagnan could have sworn he saw a small smile then.

"Porthos is going back to the garrison with Aramis." Athos stated.

"He won't like that. Neither will Aramis." D'artagnan added.

Athos only shrugged in answer. "Porthos is injured and if he does pull his stitching neither of us will be any good to him." Honestly, Athos wished he could send D'artagnan back with Porthos but he knew Aramis was the only one of the three of them that could stitch up Porthos' injuries, which would most certainly happen sooner or later.

D'artagnan didn't argue with Athos, only thankful the older man didn't send him back. "We'll go back onto the road tomorrow." This was a sort of dismissal as Athos turned back away from D'artagnan.

By the time D'artagnan found his way back to Porthos and Aramis, Porthos was awake. "You knocked me out again didn't you?" D'artagnan heard Porthos growl at Aramis.

"Now, you know you're an unruly patient and I didn't want you to mess my needlework." Aramis defended in a joking manner.

Walking into the room, D'artagnan saw Porthos was glaring at Aramis who was sat on the chair cleaning his pistol. "Pass the wine." Aramis grinned at D'artagnan as he got up and gave Porthos the wine.

"What did Athos say?" Aramis asked, turning to attention from his irate patient and onto D'artagnan.

Taking the only remaining seat, D'artagnan told them what Athos had said. "No." Porthos said as soon as D'artagnan finished.

"I'm inclined to agree with Athos that you should return." Aramis said, sending Porthos a level stare that wasn't uncommon to the look he usually sent any of them when they were injured. "But I don't think I should be the one to return."

"Who else is going to calm Porthos down, the boy?" Athos had entered the room in the middle of this discussion, looking a little worse for wear and stinking of alcohol.

"Yes." Aramis replied brightly.

"Don't call me boy." D'artagnan mumbled under his breath, though he was ignored by the older musketeers.

"This isn't up for discussion, Aramis. The both of you are going back. Someone has to report back to Treville about what happened anyway. Treville needs to be made aware of the dangers before he sends anymore men out." Finding no argument Aramis fell silent, but that didn't stop him from grumbling under his breath.

"I'm well enough to continue." Porthos argued, obviously not happy about being sent back to the garrison.

This time Aramis spoke. "You just had an axe stuck in your shoulder and if you try to get any fights you'll tear my needlework."

Porthos sent a glare at Aramis which would have most men shaking in fear but Aramis only returned the glare with a warning look that clearly said that Porthos was going back if he had to kick him there. D'artagnan shuddered, hoping he would never do anything to get that look from Aramis.

"Fine." Porthos relented, taking another gulp of the wine. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Athos replied, leaving the room as suddenly as he appeared.

"Well, he seems cheerful." Aramis said when Athos had disappeared; earning a snort of laughter from Porthos that had the bigger musketeers wincing in pain. This made Aramis get up look more closely at the wound.

Next Day 

The following day, D'artagnan was first to wake. Porthos was spread out on the couch and Aramis was sprawled on a chair in the corner with his hat over his head. He didn't look comfy but then again, D'artagnan had spent the night in near enough the same position and his neck was aching. Athos wasn't anywhere in sight.

Glancing out of the window, D'artagnan decided it wouldn't be unreasonable to wake Aramis up so he walked towards the older musketeer. Aramis woke with a start and a bleary eyed expression but quickly flashed the alarmed D'artagnan a smile. "Where do you think Athos has gotten to now?" Aramis asked, after glancing around the room to find their friend no were in sight.

D'artagnan shrugged in answer as Porthos gave a loud snore. "Snores like a pig doesn't he." Aramis grinned, getting to his feet and walking over to Porthos.

He prodded Porthos awake, which caused the bigger musketeer to send a fist Aramis' way, which he only just dodged. "Cranky." Aramis chastised as he walked away from Porthos to grab his hat and settle it onto his head. "I'll go and find Athos." D'artagnan nodded as Aramis disappeared out of the room.

It didn't take Aramis long to find Athos, following the smell of wine. His friend was lying on his back on a large bed. A red stain was spreading across the mattress from where a bottle had been thrown onto it.

Aramis didn't bother trying to wake Athos, knowing the man rarely slept deeply. That and the fact that Athos tended to sleep with a knife under his pillow and Aramis didn't feel like trying to doge that so early in the morning. As it was Athos, quickly sensed he was there and opened his eyes.

He let out a gran as he sat up, rubbing his head. "How much did you drink?" Aramis asked, not expecting an answer.

"What time is it?" Athos asked, completely ignoring Aramis' question.

"Morning." Aramis replied, taking the bottle from the covers and taking a swig. It was Dornish and Aramis felt a sudden twinge of homesickness at the taste. Thankfully Athos seemed to be too drunk to care.

"You and Porthos should get on the road."

"And you and D'artagnan." Aramis was having second thoughts about leaving Athos alone with D'artagnan but there wasn't a lot he could do about it when Porthos needed to go back to the garrison.

"Will be heading out at the same time." Athos said it in a way that made Aramis think he would be glad to get out of the place. Aramis always wondered what had effected Athos so much in his past to make him like this but it seemed rude to ask when was keeping his own secrets from his friends.

"Well, you better get up then." Athos nodded and soon the four where dressed and climbing onto their horses.

"Be careful and try to stay out of trouble." Athos said, pointedly to Aramis and Porthos.

Porthos grunted unhappily while Aramis gave them a wicked grin before replying, "We're not the ones going into the Stark camp." Aramis' tone was joking but Athos saw a clear worry in his friends brown eyes.

"Just be careful." Athos stated, as he turned his horse around. He didn't like separating but it was necessary.

"Are you sure about this?" D'artagnan asked as Porthos and Aramis got their horses to turn around and walk back the way they had come the day before.

"They'll be fine." Athos said but he knew that wasn't what was bothering D'artagnan. No what was bothering the younger man was that they were separating.


	6. Chapter 6

Athos and D'artagnan

Athos and D'artagnan rode together in silence, D'artagnan's mind racing. He couldn't get the image of Athos' face full of utter sorrow from his mind. Turning around, Athos met D'artagnan's gaze making the younger man duck his head in embarrassment.

Not saying anything, Athos turned away from D'artagnan knowing the silence wouldn't last long. True to his thought, D'artagnan asked, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Athos asked, feigning confusion.

"Ever since you came to that house you've been off. What's wrong?" Athos had to applaud D'artagnan for noticing. He knew Porthos and Aramis would have been the ones quizzing him if they were here. But they weren't.

Anyway, it was unlikely Aramis and Porthos had noticed, what with Porthos; injury which made Aramis' focus shift only to Porthos. "If you were a Lord why did you join the Musketeers?"

Athos didn't say anything but neither did D'artagnan. Maybe the younger boy was expecting the silence to be filled by Athos. "My wife." Finally Athos spoke. "She died by my hand."

"Why?" D'artagnan asked.

"She killed my brother." Athos said, not looking back towards D'artagnan. He wasn't going to tell D'artagnan but he knew the boy was like a dog with a bone when he wanted answers and Athos saw no harm in telling him the truth just to shut him up. "Try not to tell Porthos or Aramis."

"They don't know." D'artagnan's sent was incredulous but Athos was thankful the younger man hadn't commented on the fact that he had killed his wife.

"No." D'artagnan frowned at Athos' statement. He hadn't expected an answer, much less that answer. He wanted to ask more but he also knew that he shouldn't push his luck. Though if Athos' wife had really killed his brother, and why would Athos lie about that, then maybe she deserved it. D'artagnan supposed it was a sort of justice. And it would explain the excessive drinking.

"How long until we get there?" D'artagnan finally asked. They had been riding for the better part of a week since they'd left the garrison and D'artagnan was getting frustrated. And maybe a little jealous that Aramis and Porthos were getting out of such a long ride to who knows where.

"Another day's ride and we should be there." Athos stated and D'artagnan nearly groaned in frustration. A full day's ride with Athos was not something anyone looked forwards to. It wasn't that D'artagnan didn't like the other man's company it was more Athos wasn't always the best company. Especially when drunk, which was nearly always.

Athos was watching D'artagnan's face as they rode, curious about what the young musketeer was thinking. Whatever it was thoughts D'artagnan was keeping hidden would stay hidden, though Athos didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. Not that it mattered, as long as he didn't need to think about his wife he would be fine.

Cardinal and Treville 

Treville was stood opposite the Cardinal's desk, where the man in question was sitting holding out a piece of paper. "What is this?"

"It is the truth." The Cardinal answered, well more sneered. Treville could barely contain his rage. Lord Louis had sent word for Aramis to be arrested when he came back from this mission and Treville had gone straight to the Cardinal, knowing he would be the one behind this.

"What is the truth?" After this he was going straight to Lord Louis to get Aramis' name cleared.

The Cardinal passed him the paper he was holding. "Read it." Treville did just that.

It read: Father, Tywin Lannister marches on the North with all his bannerman. They go to fight and I am expected to fight for that man. I will stay only because I know what is expected of me but should I get the chance I will avenge Elia and her children, no matter the consequences. It was signed in Aramis' hand.

"It is a forgery." The Cardinal only shook his head, enjoying the look on Treville's face. "Who is his Father?"

"Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne." Treville felt his face fell in answer. If what the Cardinal said was true then Treville didn't know what he could do for Aramis.

"Your Musketeer is a traitor and will be hanged." The Cardinal practically sneered.

"You don't know that."

"It won't matter; Louis has already demanded this musketeer's death." Treville was silent, knowing that what the Cardinal said was true. He could only hope that he managed to persuade the King otherwise.

Treville wanted to continue arguing but knew it would only delay him from sending a letter to warn Aramis of what awaited him when he returned. After writing a letter for Athos, warning them of what had happened; Treville gave it to one of the ravens. Hopefully it would reach them before they returned. If it didn't the chances of Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan leaving Aramis to die weren't likely.

Athos and D'artagnan 

They reached a small inn by nightfall, where they hired a single room. D'artagnan raised an eyebrow at that but Athos only shrugged in answer. When Athos went to find wine, however, D'artagnan steered him towards the room.

Athos obviously wasn't happy about not being allowed wine but he seemed to have accepted it was the best idea, as he didn't leave in the night to go to the tavern. "We're nearly a mile or so away from the Stark's I'm guessing so we will get a clearer look tomorrow. Get some sleep." That was all he said before slipping into the bed and falling asleep.

D'artagnan sighed, full of restless energy. He missed Porthos and Aramis now, they were better company than Athos who had slipped into a deep sort of silence after telling D'artagnan of his past. It was why D'artagnan had stopped him from going to find wine, knowing that given half a chance Athos would drink himself into a stupor.

Finally, after what must have been hours of staring at the sleeping form of Athos, D'artagnan managed to drift off to sleep. Only to be woken by the sound of a bird pecking on the window. Groaning, D'artagnan rolled over, listening as Athos' bed creaked. A cold blast of wind followed the opening of the window, making D'artagnan pull the covers further over his head.

"Wake up." Athos said after a moment. D'artagnan groaned but did so, watching as Athos pulled on his uniform. Following suit, D'artagnan noticed that Athos looked troubled and maybe a little worried.

"What's wrong?"

Athos handed him a letter. "Treville sent this, saying that Aramis is to be killed for treason."

"Treason?" D'artagnan panicked, now fully awake. "Why would he think that?" "

"The Cardinal most likely. We need to catch up with him and Porthos before they return."

"What about the mission?" D'artagnan asked but he already knew the answer as it was what he was feeling also.

"Aramis is more important." With that the two quickly exited the room, practically running back to the stables and collecting their horses.

"Will we catch up?" D'artagnan asked, mounting his horse.

"They won't be going to quickly, not with Porthos' injury and if we're quick." Athos stated, clicking his horse to move on. D'artagnan followed, kicking his horse into a quick trot.


	7. Chapter 7

Aramis and Porthos had settled down for the night at a small inn just a few miles away from home. Porthos had insisted he would have been able to carry on through the night but Aramis had seen the way the bigger musketeer had been hiding the streaks of pain in front of him. Not to mention, Aramis had a feeling that if Porthos carried on any longer then he was going to pull Aramis' stitching. Again. He'd already had to stitch him back up just yesterday when Porthos had gotten back onto his horse using the wrong shoulder.

"Stop fussing." Porthos said, swatting Aramis' probing hand away from his shoulder.

"If you would just sit still then I wouldn't need to fuss." Aramis lectured, motioning for Porthos to take off his shirt. Porthos growled when Aramis explored the injury with his hands. "It's healing nicely now, just don't pull my stitching again." Aramis warned with a gentle swat to Porthos' head.

He really was like a mother hen when one of them was injured. If too wasn't so comforting Porthos would have been tempted to kill his friends years ago. "Get some rest." Aramis chided, seeing the way Porthos was glancing towards the room.

"I was just going to get some wine." Porthos said, sending Aramis an incredulous look. "Nothing that might pull my stitching."

Aramis grinned then, "You could pull your stitching doing anything. I'll get some. Bed." Aramis sent Porthos a look before heading out of the room.

Porthos sighed in frustration, lowering himself onto the bed more carefully than he usually would. There was no reason to pull the stitching again, it hurt like hell. Even more so than being injured.

Walking into the tavern, Aramis sent a seductive grin towards the bar maid who proceeded to blush and duck her head. "Wine?" She asked, with a smile that was inviting Aramis to bed. On any other day he would have done so, even now he was sorely tempted, but he didn't want to leave Porthos alone. Who knows what that man would do in his sleep and Aramis really didn't want to have to stitch him up a third time during this trip.

The sound of the door opening had Aramis look up from where he was flirting with the bar maid. It was raining outside and the two men that walked in were drenched from head to toe. When the first man lifted his head though, Aramis frowned. Athos. What was he doing here? The first thought that passed his head was where was D'artagnan but his fears were quickly gone when he caught sight of the younger man, equally as drenched as Athos.

Aramis motioned for the stairs up to the rooms as he thanked the bar maid and took the wine. She looked disappointedly at him but Aramis ignored her, leading his the way up to his and Porthos' room.

"What's going on?" Porthos asked, lifting himself from the bed so he was sitting rather than lying. Aramis passed the wine over to Porthos, raising an eyebrow for Athos and D'artagnan to explain.

Instead of explaining, however, Athos handed Aramis a letter. Quickly Aramis read it, swearing under his breath as he did so. Handing the letter to Porthos Aramis ducked his head, not wanting to meet his friend's eyes.

"It's not true." Porthos said, anger in his voice. "The Cardinal must have planted some sort of evidence." The anger was radiating from Porthos, who had abandoned the bottle of wine and stood up.

"Of course it's' not true. Why would it be?" D'artagnan nodded his agreement.

"Aramis?" Athos turned to look at Aramis, obviously expecting him to deny it but how could he. Not when it was the truth.

"Aramis?" D'artagnan asked now. "It's not true is it?" Aramis felt guilt well up within him.

"What evidence does the Cardinal have?" Aramis asked. If it was the letter he had sent to his Father then there was no denying the accusation. He shouldn't have sent it.

"It's true." D'artagnan asked, incredulously.

"Of course it's' not." Porthos argued, though he didn't sound convinced.

"I'm not a traitor." Aramis said but he knew they didn't believe him from the silence that followed. "At least not in the way you're thinking of."

"Then in what way?" Athos asked, anger in his tone. Aramis daren't meet his friends gaze but he did anyway. Athos' eyes were filled with anger but also a need to understand the truth. Looking at D'artagnan and Porthos he could see the same look in their eyes.

"I haven't and I won't betray any of you but…but I will betray the Lannisters. If I'm honest I would kill them if I ever got a chance." Aramis said, truthfully once more lowering his gaze.

"Why?" Porthos asked. He had no love of the Lannisters, not after what had happened when they had taken Kingslanding from the Mad King. But the hatred in Aramis' tone told of something a lot deeper.

"Tywin Lannister had my Aunt and her children killed."

"You're Aunt. Why would he do that?" Athos asked, though he could guess. He had heard rumours of what Tywin Lannister had done but he had never seen the connection. Why would he though? But now…maybe.

"Elia Martell." Aramis raised his head. Athos cursed, he knew what had happened to Elia and her children, most people did. They say she was practically cut in half by the mountain, Tywin Lannisters' rabid dog.

D'artagnan still looked confused. "You're a Martell?" The younger man couldn't believe that Aramis was a lord. Athos yes but Aramis, who charmed every girl going and while courteous at necessary times would rather laugh and joke about matters.

"Of sorts." Aramis sighed, deciding he may as well tell the whole truth now he'd gone this far. "I'm a bastard, though my Father is a Martell. Prince Oberyn Martell to be exact."

Silence followed. D'artagnan was looking towards Porthos and Athos as if he expected them all to start laughing and say this was some sort of joke. Instead he only met Porthos' disbelieving face and Athos' resigned face. Looking at Aramis, he could see that his friend was deadly serious.

"How would the Cardinal have found out?" Athos asked, staring straight at Aramis. "You can't have been so stupid as to write to your family. At least not here."

Aramis once more looked at the floor. "I wrote to my Father when I heard about the war. Though I watched the rave fly away. The letter with it."

"If that's true then how did the Cardinal get it?" Athos continued.

"If you're not a traitor can't you just tell Lord Louis that?" D'artagnan asked and Aramis could almost laugh at the young man's naivety.

Instead he met the D'artagnan's gaze a said, "It's not that simple."

"How isn't it that simple?" D'artagnan asked, completely confused.

"Lord Louis is loyal to Tywin Lannisters and the Martells and Lannisters have never had the best relationships." Athos answered.

"Because of what happened to Elia Martell and her children. How do you even know it was the Lannisters that did it, whatever it was?" D'artagnan knew it was a mistake the moment he spoke, seeing the way Aramis tensed.

Porthos had placed a hand on Aramis' shoulder, having already heard the rumours of what happened he could understand Aramis' sudden anger at D'artagnan's words. "Tywin Lannister gave their bodies to Robert Baratheon when the war was over. He did it."

D'artagnan nodded, not asking what had happened. "I'll explain later." Athos had murmured so that Aramis didn't hear.

"We'll figure this out but I think that it may be best if we stay here for at least tonight." Athos said, motioning for D'artagnan to go downstairs and rent a room. "For what it's worth I believe you." Aramis nodded his head in answer. "Keep an eye on him." Athos told Porthos, which would usually gain a glare from Athos but at this moment he just continued to stare at the floor. Athos gave Aramis a concerned look before leaving the room.

D'artagnan had managed to get a room just next door to Porthos' and Aramis' and was sitting on the edge of the bed he walked in. "Do you believe him?" Athos nodded, frowning at D'artagnan but curious about where the boy was going with this. "I do to, it's just if he hates the Lannisters' then…" he trailed off, unsure about what to say.

"Whatever Aramis was thinking, he wouldn't betray us." Athos said and D'artagnan nodded agreement. "But knowing that Aramis is the son of Oberyn Martell, maybe he was going to betray Louis. Whatever it is though, we'll find a way to clear Aramis' name.


	8. Chapter 8

Milady 

Finding a way onto the ship had been surprisingly easy, though she couldn't deny she wished she'd been able to stay a while longer. When the Cardinal had told her to find dirt on one of the musketeers, she had thought the task wouldn't be easy, considering the Musketeers honourable reputation. When she had found the letter it had been a stroke of luck, even better knowing it would show one of Athos' friends to be a traitor. The only thing she regretted was not being able to stay to watch Athos' friend hang and the downward spiral Athos would surely go on.

Instead she was on a ship, chasing after fairy tales. Even if the tale of dragons was true, what was the point if they were so far away? Of course she knew the Cardinal would not waste her talents on a fool's errand. And if the tales were true then the Targaryen girl may yet be of use.

"We'll arrive in Qarth in 2 days Milady." One of the sailors said. Milady ignored him, continuing to look out to the open sea. The sooner they arrived Qarth the sooner she could return back to watch Athos' destruction.

Captain Treville 

Lord Louis was sat on a raised platform with Lady Anne at his side. Captain Treville was currently trying to explain to Louis that Aramis was innocent but he was no succeeding. "Your Musketeer is the son of Oberyn Martell, a man who would see the Lannister heads on pikes and mine with them, I'd imagine."

"Perhaps the Lannisters, but why would he be here if he wanted to killed you my Lord. I promise you that Aramis is not a traitor." Treville argued.

"How would you know this when you did not even know the truth." The Cardinal said, gaining the attention of the court. "If he would hide his heritage then surely he would hide the fact he is a traitor. We cannot risk it."

"Should we not hear this Musketeers side of the story before we jump to conclusions, my Lord." Anne said, calmly looking at Louis. "When will they return?"

"I sent a letter when I heard of these accusations I sent a raven to my Musketeers. They will return soon I am sure." Treville said, though he wasn't utterly certain himself.

"Very well, we will listen to what this Aramis has to say. But if I am not satisfied he will hang." Louis said, closing the matter. Treville only hoped that Aramis had a good explanation for this or he would be dead soon.

Athos

D'artagnan's shuffling pulled Athos' gaze from the rising sun. He had been sat at the window for a few hours, having not been able to sleep. He'd been so focused on Aramis' problems that he had managed to push away his own troubles. Now they had returned. The memories of his wife. They were some of the happiest memories of his life but they were tinged with darkness. The darkness of what she had done and had forced him to do. Forced him to kill the woman he had loved.

He had been tempted to go down to the tavern and drink himself into a stupor a number of times since D'artagnan had fallen asleep but had managed to restrain himself. The thoughts of the past couldn't stop him from focusing on making sure Aramis didn't get hanged. Even if Athos would have felt so much better after drinking himself into full darkness.

"Athos?" D'artagnan questioned. "Have you been sat there all night?" Athos gave no answer as the younger man pulled on his boots. "Are you alright?" D'artagnan asked, worry in his tone.

"I'm fine." Athos said, turning from the window and blocking his own memories. "We should get some food. It's a little early to wake Porthos and Aramis." D'artagnan only shrugged in answer, following Athos from the room.

Aramis 

Aramis had been lying awake all night, listening to Porthos' steady breathing and occasional snores. He had never meant for his friends to know the truth about his family, worried about what they would think of him. Aramis wasn't a fool; he knew the rumours that circulated his family, especially those towards his own father and sisters.

The only reason Aramis had ever joined the Musketeers was because his Father and Uncle had asked him to, stating that it would be best should something happen that they have one of the Martells near the Lannisters. And it wasn't like his sisters could do it, not only because they were women but because they didn't have a lot of impulse control.

He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that Aramis started slightly at the sound of Porthos' bed creaking. "You shouldn't be up." Aramis chastised, pushing away his own problems.

"My shoulder is fine." Aramis shook his head in disbelief, moving over to check the wound only to have Porthos push him away. "It's fine." Aramis held up his hands before nodding. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Aramis answered, turning away from Porthos. "I'll go and find some food."

"No." Porthos argued. "Sit." Aramis hesitated at the door for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm not the one who had an axe buried in their shoulder." Aramis joked though it was a poor attempt as Porthos only frowned in answer.

"Oberyn Martell is your Father?" It was phrased as a question and Aramis nodded his head. They hadn't spoken about this last night but Aramis should have realised that the matter wasn't dropped. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You know the rumours about my Father?"

"Everyone does." Porthos answered.

"People say I'm just like him. I suppose that's why I didn't tell you." Porthos was silent for a minute, not sure about how to comfort Aramis. It wasn't often that Aramis was the one who needed comfort that was usually Athos in his drunken state.

"You aren't like your Father, except with women. In that I think you're better at seducing women than anyone in the whole of Westeros." Porthos grinned when Aramis let out a snort of laughter in response. "We won't let you hang."

"Somehow I don't think you'll have a choice." Aramis said.

"The we'll have to think of a convincing lie to tell them won't we?" Athos said. Aramis and Porthos both started having not heard the door open. D'artagnan had brought up some food for them which they both took thankfully. The bread was stale, Aramis noted but he still ate it, knowing that Porthos and Athos wouldn't allow him not to.

"What sort of lie?" D'artagnan asked, sitting next to Aramis on the bed.

They all looked towards Athos then, making the older man frown in exasperation. "That completely depends on what lies you're willing to say." Athos said, turning to face Aramis.

"Anything." Aramis said, knowing that whatever lies he had to tell where better than hanging.

"Then we ride back today."


	9. Chapter 9

When they entered the city the red guards came up to the four friends, grinning. Porthos growled, about to step in front of Aramis but he placed a hand on Porthos; shoulder and grinned. "I'll be fine." Porthos didn't look convinced but Aramis sent Athos a look to stop Porthos from doing something that would further get him injured. D'artagnan had a hand on his sword when the red guards came further forwards and Athos also had his hand on his sword.

"Lord Louis should hang you, musketeers scum." The first Red Guard said. They had their hands on their own swords, obviously expecting their to be some sort of fight.

"Will you be alright?" Athos murmured to Aramis.

"Just make sure you get me a chance to say what I need to say." Aramis said, smiling reassuringly at his friends, even if he didn't feel very confident. He was starting to have second thoughts about this but it was too late to make a run for it back to Dorne. Aramis just had to hope Athos' plan worked, otherwise he wouldn't be alive for much longer.

When two of the Red Guards roughly tied Aramis' hands together, Porthos almost lunged for them but Athos held him back, knowing that it would do them no favours to try and stop them. D'artagnan couldn't help but wince as he saw the brutality in which the Red Guards treated Aramis but he gritted his teeth through the urge to fight them.

"We should get to the garrison." Athos said with an edge to his voice. "Porthos, follow them." He didn't need to say it twice as the bigger musketeer went to follow the Red Guards and Aramis.

Athos and D'artagnan hurried back to the garrison in near silence. Ignoring the questions from their fellow musketeers, the two made their way up to Treville's' office. Not bothering with knocking they entered the room. Captain Treville was sitting behind his desk but he stopped what he was doing at their arrival. "Aramis and Porthos?"

"The Red Guards took Aramis when we first arrived, Porthos followed them." Athos answered, not mentioning Porthos' injury.

"You heard what happened then?" Athos and D'artagnan nodded. "Is it true?"

"Which part?" Athos once more asked.

"Any of it." Treville said, seriously looking towards the two of them.

"Oberyn Martell is his Father." Athos said carefully. "But he isn't a traitor." Treville looked disbelieving between the two of them and for a moment Athos wondered if the Captain would not allow them to help Aramis. Not that it would matter.

"Then he had better have a good excuse for sending that letter." Treville said instead.

"How did the Cardinal get that letter, Aramis said he made sure it went?" D'artagnan asked, wondering if Treville would know.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter anymore. I've managed to persuade them to listen to Aramis' side before they hang him but I make no guarantees about his safety." Athos nodded his head in understanding. He wasn't a fool and knew that it would take a miracle for Lord Louis to be persuaded that Aramis wasn't a traitor.

"When?" D'artagnan asked. The younger man hadn't felt right doing nothing as Aramis was taken away by the red guards and was desperate for all of this to be over.

"Most likely tomorrow." A dark look passed across Athos' face but he didn't argue with Treville, knowing that there was nothing more they could do. "Did you get any information?" Treville asked, changing the subject which showed he wasn't going to talk any more about Aramis' predicament.

"We were attacked on the road a few days from here." Athos stated. "Porthos was injured but Aramis managed to stitch him back up." Treville frowned, worry etching his face.

"So close to here? Do you know who they were?"

Athos shook his head but answered, "Most likely Stark men. They knew we were Musketeers and that was why they attacked us."

"Then things are happening faster than we thought. There won't be any more outside missions unless absolutely necessary." Treville said, dismissing them then.

Athos and D'artagnan nodded their heads before leaving the room. "He seemed agitated." D'artagnan said as they took a seat in the garrison. Athos said nothing, instead moving his gaze around the garrison. It was nearly empty except for the two of them and Athos couldn't help but feel a deep pit in his stomach, knowing it was because Aramis and Porthos weren't here with them as they should be.

"I think a trip to the tavern is in order." Athos said, standing up. He was intent on drinking himself into a stupor tonight.

Porthos 

Porthos felt guilt well in his stomach as he watched the red guards shove Aramis inside the prison. He could see his friend stumble slightly at the force of the push and it took all his will power to not kill those red guards. Watching the doors close, Porthos knew there was no point in staying any longer.

Knowing that Athos was more than likely in a tavern somewhere, Porthos headed that way, silently cursing himself for letting those guards take Aramis. It didn't matter that his friend had agreed to it because Porthos knew the red guards wouldn't go easy on him. And if he was found guilty there would be nearly no chance of them rescuing him.

Athos was sat in a corner of the tavern with D'artagnan looking concerned at his elbow. Porthos came over to them, motioning for one of the serving girls to bring over a drink for him. "Aramis?" D'artagnan asked him.

Porthos growled in answer. "Fine for now." D'artagnan looked startled but Porthos wasn't interested in explaining more.

"He'll have a chance to explain tomorrow." Athos said, momentarily leaving his wine but he was soon back to drinking.

It wasn't long after that when D'artagnan excused himself for the night, leaving Porthos and Athos to sit and drink. Porthos wanted to join Athos in drinking himself into oblivion but he also knew that if he did then there would be no way of getting Athos back to his rooms. So he sat in silence, waiting for Athos to pass out drunk.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up in the dark of the small cell the red guards had thrown him in made Aramis groan. He knew he was lucky that they hadn't decided to beat him bloody but then he presumed that was only because he would first have to talk to the King. After that who knows what the red guards would do if he was found guilty.

"You're awake then traitor?" The guard at the door said. Aramis didn't reply, ignoring the man by turning his head away. "I'm talking to you bastard." When that got no response from the musketeer, the Red Guard said, "I bet your mother was a dirty little whore and you're just like her." Aramis clenched his fists together, sorely tempted to retaliate. The only thing stopping him where Athos' words before they had entered the city. Don't rise to it. Aramis knew that Athos was right, if he fought any of the guards then it would only prove him guilty in the eyes of most.

The Red Guard may have said something more except at that moment the doors at the far side opened and Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan walked in. Aramis breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he may not have been able to stop himself from doing something stupid if the guard said anymore. "Leave us." Athos said, though it was Porthos' growl and glare that made the Red Guard leave.

"You alright?" Porthos asked, leaning on the wall.

Aramis stood and grinned though he knew it didn't reach his eyes. "As good as I can be I suppose."

"They will listen, you remember what to say?" Athos asked. Aramis nodded, though a little reluctantly. "You don't have to mean what you say but if it stops you from getting hanged surely it's for the best."

"It's not that." Aramis sighed, earning a frown from D'artagnan.

"If it saves your life what does it matter?" The younger man asked.

"Nothing." Aramis shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It didn't matter what he had to say, what mattered was persuading Lord Louis it was the truth. "If things don't go well don't try to help me." Aramis said, knowing his friends would try to save him if he was found guility. "I mean it." He said, seeing Porthos about to argue with him. "If you do you'll die and I don't want that. I'm serious Porthos. You shouldn't pay for my mistakes." Athos and D'artagnan shared a look as Porthos glared at Aramis but they said nothing. Aramis knew the matter wasn't dropped, he knew his friends too well for that; he just hoped they wouldn't need to help him. And if they did that they would be too late.

"Just make sure you convince them." Athos said as the guard walked back around the corner. Aramis nodded though this time he didn't try to smile.

"You three need to leave." The guard said and Aramis almost thought that Porthos was going to punch him. Instead Athos put a hand on Porthos' shoulder to stop him from doing something stupid. "He'll hear what you have to say now, though I doubt it'll save you." The guard continued, completely oblivious to the deadly glares Porthos was sending him.

"I'll be fine." Aramis said, managing to give them a reassuring smile. If anything he was glad to finally get this over with.

Porthos and D'artagnan looked like they were going to argue but Aramis met Athos' gaze and the stoic musketeer nodded once before herding the other two out. Aramis couldn't help the sigh of relief, knowing the guard was lucky they hadn't done anything.

"Come on then, bastard." The guard snarled unlocking the door and roughly grabbing Aramis. Resisting the urge to pull away, Aramis let the man lead him through the corridors.

By the time the entered the court room, Aramis was having trouble keeping his nerves from his face. Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan were standing near Treville and Aramis was secretly grateful for that. Lord Louis and Lady Anne were sat at the top of a dais and Aramis respectfully bowed his head to the.

The Cardinal stepped forwards, starting the proceedings. "This man has been accused of treason and must be duly punished." Aramis could have sworn he saw a margin of glee on the Cardinals face and he had a sudden flash of Adele, the Cardinal's mistress. It would explain why the Cardinal seemed so enthusiastic about this.

"I have heard enough to sentence you." Lord Louis stated, making Aramis freeze. "However, Captain Treville has urged me to let you explain so speak." Aramis let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"I am no traitor my Lord." Aramis said, earning murmurs from the crowd. "I don't deny that my Father is Prince Oberyn but that does not mean I am a traitor."

"How can it not when the Martell's of Dorne make no secret of their wish to murder every Lannister they can find, including any who serve them?" The Cardinal said, raising his voice for the whole room to hear.

"That is true but I am not my Father." Aramis started, his throat suddenly turning dry. He knew what he would need to say to convince them, the problem was he didn't believe his own words. In fact it was a blatant lie. But it was the only thing that would save him from being hanged. "I do not share the same beliefs of my family."

"And yet you knowingly sent a letter stating the complete opposite." The Cardinal once more argued.

Aramis went silent, unsure about how to proceed. From the corner of his eye Aramis saw Athos step forwards and he was about to shake his head and tell his friend not to but Athos had already started to talk. "If I may my Lord?"

All eyes in the court turned to Athos and Aramis met his friends gaze, silently telling him to shut up. Instead Lord Louis nodded his head and Athos started to speak once more. "I myself was once a Lord in Riverrun, under the service of Lord Hoster Tully and I know that there are many other Musketeers who come from families that despise Lannisters. And yet each and every one of us have sworn an oath to you, my Lord. If we are judged on where we come from then you will have no choice but to hang us all."

The Cardinal looked positively gleeful at that idea but Aramis wasn't watching his expression. Lord Louis seemed to be considering the words of Athos and finally he started to speak. "This incident is very grievous but perhaps you are right. Provided this is never repeated I believe we can drop all charges against this musketeer." Aramis breathed a sigh of relief as Lord Louis sent a nod to the guards to move aside.

"My lord, we cannot simply ignore this letter." The Cardinal argued an obvious hint of anger in his voice.

"If we were to hang every man in the regiment for what their families believe I would have no Musketeers left. And this will not be repeated?"

"No my Lord." Aramis replied.

Lord Louis turned back to the Cardinal then. "See, now tell your men to step aside." There was a brief silent and Aramis thought that maybe the Cardinal was going to ignore the wishes of the King but instead he nodded and motioned for his men to move aside.

The Lord and Lady stood then and the room bowed as they left the room, followed soon by the Cardinal. Porthos walked over to Aramis, clapping him on the back with a wide grin on his face. "Thank you." Aramis said to Athos who only shrugged in return.

"Just make sure not to do anything else to antagonize the Cardinal." Aramis put his hand over his heart in a mocking gesture which made D'artagnan and Porthos grin and Athos sigh in frustration.

"I believe drinks are in order." Porthos stated, motioning for them to move from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Athos walked into the garrison at the same time as D'artagnan the next day, although D'artagnan could tell from the way Athos was walking that he wasn't completely sober. "You alright?" Athos grunted in reply and D'artagnan wondered who had taken him home last night, probably Porthos.

D'artagnan's own head was pounding, not being used to drinking the amount he had last night. He honestly wondered how Athos managed to continuously drink his own body weight in wine and still function every day.

Porthos and Aramis walked into the garrison about 5 minutes after Athos and D'artagnan. Aramis had a smile on his face and D'artagnan was going to ask what his other friend was laughing at when he saw the glare that Porthos was sending him. It wasn't worth finding out if Porthos was the source of laughter.

"You look far too happy this morning." D'artagnan groaned out as another pang of pain came from his head.

Aramis only grinned larger. "I almost died yesterday so I think I'm entitled to be a little happy." D'artagnan frowned; this was the first time Aramis had voluntarily mentioned what had happened since he'd been cleared. They'd tried to broach the subject a few times last night but Aramis had only brushed them off.

"You four!" Treville's shout cut D'artagnan from saying anything else as he motioned for the four of them to follow him into his office.

"Did any of you fight the red guards last might?" Athos asked, gaining shakes of heads from the other three. Athos frowned, obviously not believing them but he only shrugged, leading the way up to Treville's office.

Captain Treville was sitting behind his desk when the four entered. When the door close, Treville started to talk. "The Cardinal now believes that all of the musketeers have a reason to betray Lord Louis." Out of the corner of his eye, D'artagnan saw Athos quietly stop Aramis from saying something.

"That wasn't my intention." Athos said, knowing that it was what he had said which would have caused the Cardinal to say that.

"Lord Louis won't execute any of you, not unless you give him reason to. So I don't think I need to tell you all not to do anything that would implicate yourselves as being traitors." D'artagnan watched Treville's gaze settle on Aramis and knew that was aimed at Aramis, not the others. Aramis seemed to notice as his head lowered a little in a way that was extremely uncharacteristic of the other musketeer.

"Will the Cardinal do anything?" Aramis asked, and D'artagnan had a sudden thought of the Cardinal having his friends hang.

"Most likely, just try not antagonise him." Treville replied, sending them warning looks. They nodded and started to head for the door by Treville said, "D'artagnan a word." The younger man stopped in surprise, sending curious looks towards his 3 friends but they only shrugged, unsure about what the Captain wanted either.

When the door closed behind the other three, Treville started to talk. "I'm sorry to say but a letter came from your farm this morning." D'artagnan took the letter being handed to him by Treville.

He went still as he read it. "They can't."

"I'm afraid they can, D'artagnan." Treville said, obviously seeing the distressed way the younger man was looking.

"That was my only source of income." Treville nodded his head.

"I've been trying to get your commission from Lord Louis but it's proving difficult when he hasn't seen you prove yourself." Treville said, with an apologetic tone in his voice.

D'artagnan was utterly silent for a minute before saying. "Can I go?" Treville nodded and D'artagnan quickly made his way down the stairs, walking straight past his three friends who, quickly noticing their young friend's distress, followed him. The garrison had filled up with the majority of the musketeers now but D'artagnan didn't give any of them a second glance.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him and D'artagnan turned around to face Athos. "What happened?"

D'artagnan felt anger bubble up inside him as his fist closed around the letter, which was probably now crumpled beyond recognition. "I lost my farm."

"Why?" Aramis asked, comfortingly placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"The Tyrell's found out that I was here and seem to think I no longer need it." D'artagnan's voice was bitter as he said it, anger at the Tyrell's for taking away his land. Taking away his home, his Father's land.

"They can't do that." Porthos said, equal anger in his voice. "That's your land."

"What are you going to do now?" Athos asked, his voice calm though D'artagnan could have sworn he could see anger plain in the older man's eyes.

"I don't know."

"What about your commission?" Aramis asked, and D'artagnan growled in frustration.

"Apparently I haven't earned it yet." Disbelief was clear in his friends eyes a hearing this.

"I'm going to speak with Treville, don't let him do anything drastic." Athos whispered to Aramis and Porthos as he turned away from the distraught D'artagnan.

Treville didn't look surprised as Athos entered his office. "Why hasn't D'artagnan gotten his commission yet?"

"If it's up to me he would have gotten it by now but it isn't." Treville said, sincerely.

"What does he have to do?" Athos said, his mind going back to the incident with Vadim and everything else that the younger man had helped them do since he'd come here.

"Impress Lord Louis." Athos was about to say more when Treville stopped him from speaking. "There's nothing more I can do." Treville said and it was a clear dismissal. Athos considered refusing to leave but knew it would do no good for D'artagnan so he left the office.

Seeing the D'artagnan, Aramis and Porthos were nowhere to be seen; Athos asked another Musketeer where they had gone, who replied that they'd gone to Madame Bonacieux's house. Athos nodded his thanks as he walked down the street towards her house.

The room was oddly silent when he entered it but it wasn't all that surprising seeing the way the Constance was glaring at the three men and the redness of Aramis' cheek. He couldn't help but grin at that, wondering what his friend had done this time. "Athos, why don't you talk some sense into them?" Constance asked exasperation in her tone. Athos raised an eyebrow, wondering what had happened in the short time he was gone.

"It was only a suggestion, Madame." Aramis said, though quickly shut up when Constance glared at him, causing Porthos to laugh and Constance to turn on him.

"They want to go to Highgarden and demand the Tyrell's' give D'artagnan back his farm." Constance said, angrily.

"It was a mere suggestion." Aramis said, causing Constance to slap him on the cheek again. Athos couldn't help but wonder when Aramis would learn his lesson about antagonising Constance. "What did Treville say?" Aramis asked.

"That there wasn't anything he could do." Athos said resigned.

"What am I supposed to do then?" D'artagnan asked, a hopeless tone in his voice Athos hadn't heard there before. He realised, then, that it wasn't just about the farm being lost. It was his Father's farm and D'artagnan would be angry that he had lost it.

"We'll figure something out." Athos said, unsure how to comfort him as it wasn't something he had to do often.

"You can stay here until you figure something out."

"Even if I can't pay the rent?" D'artagnan asked and Constance nodded in answer. Looking at the gazes in both of their eyes Athos had to consider if something really was going on between the two of them.

"I'll talk to my husband." Constance replied. "Now don't the four of you have somewhere else to be." She said, motioning to the door. "I'm not some sort of tavern."

"Thank you Madame." Athos said before following Porthos and Aramis out of the door. D'artagnan came out a little later and Athos had to stop Aramis or Porthos from saying something about what may have happened between he and Constance in those five minutes he was missing.

I really hate finishing chapters as 'm never sure how to do it. Anyway hope you enjoy and hop Constance was in character as I found it really hard to write her. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Lady Anne

Anne sat at the side of Lord Louis, listening to the Cardinal speak. He was angry that they had allowed Aramis to live but Anne was secretly glad. She would never say it out loud of course, but the musketeer was someone who had caught her eye many times in court. He wasn't one to shy away from her and even though she was a Lady had never completely bowed to her. Always keeping an eye contact that would have had her blushing if not for the fact her husband was nearly always by her side on these occasions.

"We should look into the history of all of these musketeers so we can find anyone that may be a traitor." The Cardinal was saying. It was times like this that she was glad her husband trusted Treville, or the Cardinal would certainly have his way.

"The musketeers are loyal to us, Cardinal." She said, interrupting the conversation. "They will not betray us."

"And what if they betray the Lannisters." The Cardinal asked. Anne's mother had been a cousin of Tywin Lannister and as such she was a Lannister but that did not mean she believed everything that they did was necessary.

"Then we will deal with it accordingly." Lord Louis said, quieting the Cardinal. Anne could see the anger in the other man's face but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"And what of the fact that we have a bannerman of Lord Hoster Tully's, who has sided with the Starks, and the bastard son of Prince Oberyn Martell, who would see every Lannister dead, in your service." The Cardinal said.

"They have forsaken all their lands and titles, Cardinal and what problems do you think they can cause." Anne asked, frustrated at the turn in conversation. She had been as surprised as most to find that Aramis was a Martell, though when Athos had told the court of his own heritage she had been less surprised.

At that moment the door opened and Captain Treville entered the room. Anne sighed; glad to have a reason to change the conversation. "Treville?" Louis asked, obviously confused at the Captains visit.

"My Lord." Treville bowed his head respectfully before he started to speak. "This is about one of my men, D'artagnan."

"That is the one who is waiting for commission." Anne was honestly surprised that Louis had remembered who this boy was. She herself had only seen him briefly but knew he was a friend of Aramis'. "What about him?"

"His farm in Highgarden was taken from him because he was here." Treville said and Anne's heart went out to the younger man, losing his property.

"It is the Tyrell's right to do this, it is their lands." Louis said and Anne knew, even if she wished it was different, that there was nothing that Louis could or would do for this musketeer. "There is nothing I can do."

"I know my Lord, but D'artagnan has earned the right to have a chance to gain his commission into the musketeers." Treville replied and Anne knew that this boy must be something if Treville had come to Louis to ask for this, even if it wasn't done directly.

"Can we really afford to have another Musketeer? What if this one turns out to be a traitor like his friends?" The Cardinal asked, not unsurprisingly.

"D'artagnan is a farmer in Highgarden and as such has no reasons to betray us." Treville argued.

"And Highgarden is in the keeping of the Tyrell's, who have given their loyalties to Renly Baratheon." The Cardinal once more argued.

"Who have just taken away his farm." Anne stated, deciding that she wanted D'artagnan to have his commission, if only to annoy the Cardinal.

Louis considered what each had said before replying to Treville, "I will give him his commission when he proves himself to me." Treville nodded his head in thanks, although Anne secretly knew the Captain was disappointed he had not been able to secure the commission for the young man.

"And what of his farm?" Anne asked, knowing that there probably wasn't any way for them to help with this but still wanting to.

"There is nothing we can do, my Lady." The Cardinal said and Anne could have sworn she saw a glimpse of gladness there. She watched Treville leave the room before the Cardinal continued with his previous conversation. Resisting the urge to sigh, Anne ignored the pair and returned to daydreams of a better life with a husband she loved and children.

Milady

The ship docked in Qarth that night and Milady was glad to be rid of the ship. It had been a difficult journey and she knew the trip back would be much worse now that summer was over and the autumn storms had started.

The dock of Qarth was filled with a number of brightly coloured men, speaking in different languages which she noted where a mixture of Braavos and Valyrian. She quickly melted into the crowds, intent on getting this over with as soon as possible.

Word of the release of Athos' friend had reached her and she had been sorely tempted to return but knew it would do now good. As soon as she was finished here, however, Milady was intent on finding a way get her revenge. With or without the Cardinals blessing.

The first she heard of Daenerys Targaryen came from one of the men on shore. "The Mother of Dragons." He was saying to anyone who was listening. "She is being hosted by Xaro Xhoan Daxos. A great pleasure for him."

"Does she really have dragons?" A woman asked and Milady quietly slipped further, curiosity spiking her interest.

"Truly, there are three though they are no larger than a small dog." Milady felt a little disappointed at this statement and the crowd shared this as they murmured their disappointment. "They will grow I am sure." The man said a certain level of excitement in his voice.

"These dragons should not be in Qarth." A woman said, pointing out the fact that they were extremely dangerous.

"Rumours are that the Mother of Dragons will head to Westeros." Milady froze, listening closer. "Of course there is a price on her head. A lordship for any man who can kill her."

"Given by Robert Baratheon who is dead. Anyway those Dothraki won't let her near her."

"What of the knight?" Milady was tempted to ask what knight but kept her silence, thankful when another man asked this. "Ser Jorah Mormont from Westeros."

"A disgraced knight who will probably sell her out the minute they can and the sooner the better Is ay. We don't need dragons here. Dangerous things." One man said and Milady quickly left the group before they could start arguing.

She made her way back to the ship, going over the things she had heard. Milady had not believed the rumours of dragons but by the sounds of it they were true. Curious as to what the Cardinal would do this this information; Milady motioned for the Captain to set sail back to Westeros. The man grumbled rather loudly but he did as she said, knowing what would happen if he refused. As soon as they had entered Qarth the little ship was back on the water and Milady de Winter was thinking of what wold happen when the Cardinal learnt of the truth. More importantly, how she would be affected. She almost hoped the Cardinal decided to help this girl because if the dragons did grow to the size of the old tales then there would be no saving anyone who opposed them. And Milady de Winter would not die, especially not for the Cardinal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I wanted a chapter focused on only the women in the Musketeers and because I really hated the Qarth storyline in Game of Thrones and needed to get it over and done with in this story. Hopefully I betrayed the characters right in this chapter but if not tell me so I can improve it in other chapters. 
> 
> Next chapter will be focused completely on the four musketeers so please review


	13. Chapter 13

D'artagnan saddled his horse next to Aramis nearly a week after getting the news of his farm. The others had tried to talk to him but he had ignored them, glad when they finally realised he didn't want to talk about it. Constance had kept her word and had managed to persuade her husband to let him stay for free, on a promise that he would pay him back when he got the money.

"Where are Athos and Porthos?" D'artagnan asked when his horse was finally saddled. Aramis was giving his own horse an apple.

"Porthos has gone to drag Athos from bed." Athos' drinking had become more excessive of late and none of them could understand why.

D'artagnan had expected Aramis to refuse to help, seeing as it was helping the Lannisters, but Aramis had said that he people being attacked weren't Lannisters and as such didn't deserve what was happening to them.

Athos and Porthos entered then, both going to saddle their horses. Aramis shared a look with Porthos but neither said anything, even though it was clear they wanted to. D'artagnan could see from the way they were glancing towards Athos that they were worried about their friend.

They had been given orders the day before by Treville to go to the outside farms and villages to find out what damages had been done and offer help. Apparently Stark men had gotten over the borders of the west and were now attacking the small farms there, making their way to Lannisport.

"Ready?" Athos said, walking his horse over to D'artagnan, who nodded. He was a little apprehensive about going out of the city after what had happened the last time. But Porthos' wound had fully healed and Aramis assured them he wasn't going to get arrested again. Athos had only frowned at that.

Treville had wanted to send more musketeers with them but Athos had persuaded him not to, saying that they couldn't leave the city undefended with the Starks so close and that it wouldn't take many of them to spend a few days in the villages, which was just to so that their Lord hadn't forgotten them. D'artagnan was just glad to be finally getting out of the city which had started to become constricting after being stuck in there too long.

It only took them a few hours to get the first village, which wasn't that badly destroyed. Deciding that they'd move onto the more outer villages and farms, Athos had led them further away from the city. The outsides of the city were close to the Riverlands, with the final ones nearly overlapping with the mostly destroyed Riverlands.

Athos found them the easiest route to these farms, which D'artagnan was glad to see avoided the Kingsroad. It wasn't that he was afraid of a fight it was just he didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time they'd travelled this way.

By the second day of riding they reached the last village before the Riverlands. Unlike the other places they'd seen on their way east, this was more severely damaged. Most of the houses had been burnt to the ground and the remnants of dead bodies and animals were strewn across the road. Aramis murmured a prayer under his breath as they passed.

"We should bury them." Porthos said, with barely contained rage.

"I agree but we cannot stop." Athos answered, not unreasonably.

"We can't just leave them like this." Aramis argued.

"I know." Athos said, jumping from his horse. "D'artagnan, Aramis guard the road." They did this as Porthos and Athos collected the bodies. "We'll burn them." Athos said, knowing they didn't have the time to dig graves.

Porthos nodded his agreement, lighting a fire over the half decayed bodies. D'artagnan felt oddly sick as the stench of burning flesh filled his nostrils. "Don't breathe it in." Aramis said, seeing his younger friend's distress.

D'artagnan nodded and did so, though it didn't work well it did mask the smell a little. Athos was the last to leave the burning bodies and D'artagnan watched him worriedly. The older musketeer seemed to sense them watching him as he shook his head and quickly mounted his horse, leading them up to the village.

A group of me met them as they entered, holding farming tools that were mostly blunt. "What are you doing here?"

Athos jumped from his horse, followed quickly by the others. "We come on behalf of Lord Louis to help with repairs." The man who had spoken before snorted in disgust or possibly laughter.

"Where was our Lord when the Mountain came and destroyed our crops?" Aramis went very still when they said that.

"Gregor Clegane did this?" Athos sent Aramis a deadly look but the other man ignored him when the villagers nodded. "Why?"

"Said we were harbouring the criminals." Aramis might have said more if Athos hadn't spoken first.

"We aren't the Lannisters." "

"Yes you are. Our Lord is loyal to Tywin Lannister and he's the one that did this. Why else would his mad dog burn our crops?" There was no arguing with this. "You lot are Lannisters and I want you off our lands. And tell your Lord that he ain't welcome here anymore."

Athos could see the unease in the villagers faces as their crude weapons were being moved around. Sharing a look with Porthos, Athos quickly remounted his horse motioning for the others to do the same. For a moment Aramis looked like he might refuse but a Porthos placed a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to drag Aramis from his thoughts as he did so.

"What was that about?" D'artagnan asked when they were far enough from the village.

"The Lannisters must have thought they were part of the Riverlands." Athos said with a tone in his voice that was oddly sobered. D'artagnan wondered for a minute why when he remembered that Athos was from the Riverlands. Which meant that the Lannisters would have been burning places he knew, probably killing people he knew as well. It would explain Athos' excessive drinking.

"Tywin Lannister knows which village belongs to him he just doesn't care." Aramis said bitterness lacing his tone.

"We can't blame them for the way they're reacting then." Porthos was giving Aramis concerned glances as he said this. "So what do we do?"

D'artagnan wanted to find the man who had done this to the villagers, knowing what it was like to lose his own lands because of some Lord, and from the look in Aramis' eyes D'artagnan knew he wanted to as well. Though D'artagnan didn't think it was just because of what happened to the village. Porthos was angry as well, wanting to help the villagers but Athos only shook his head at them.

"We can't risk it, no matter what they've done."

"If they won't accept our help this was pretty pointless then." Porthos argued.

"Not entirely." Athos replied. "Treville will want to hear of this and perhaps we can help these people."

"How?" D'artagnan asked but Athos didn't answer, probably because he didn't know how either.

Aramis was looking back at the village when he spoke, suddenly. "Why would that village be attacked?" Porthos looked at him curiously. "I mean we all know that Tywin Lannister would know that village belonged to one of his bannerman."

"So?" Porthos asked, not sure where Aramis was going with but Athos seemed to realise as he suddenly looked up, realisation over his eyes.

"Gregor Clegane only does what Tywin Lannister tells him to and he wouldn't tell him to attack his own villages." Athos continued.

"So, what someone else did this?" D'artagnan asked. "Who?"

"Someone who could pass as the Mountain." Aramis said and something clicked in D'artagnan's head.

"Labarge." Aramis nodded his head when D'artagnan said this.

Labarge was a new recruit of the Cardinals and was a vicious man who would have murdered anyone in their sleep. And was the only other person who could pass as Gregor Clegane. The question, though, was why would he and if he did was the Cardinal behind it.


	14. Chapter 14

3 Days before Chapter 13 

The Cardinal looked up as Milady appeared in front of his desk. He hadn't expected her to return so quickly and knew from the look in her face that she wasn't pleased about what happened with the musketeers. The Cardinal not liking secrets had dug into her past while she was gone and found news. News that she was in fact Athos' wife. And that he had killed her. He could only hope her need for petty revenge would not hinder her.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"The rumours are true." The Cardinal's interest spiked at that. "She had three of them, though they are still small."

"They will grow." The Cardinal answered, worry peeking in him. If dragons came back to Westeros then no one would survive if they stood against the Targaryen girl.

"Grow and destroy everything, there was one other thing." The Cardinal motioned for her to continue. "The knight, Ser Jorah Mormont is travelling with her, helping her." That was of little interest to him, not unless he was interested in telling the Lannisters of it. But why would he? Dragons, if the made it as far as Westeros, would destroy the Lannisters. No, wasn't it better to help the Targaryen girl, rather than defy her. But how.

"If you were to help someone but did not want to be found out, how would you do it?" The Cardinal asked, being purposefully vague in case anyone overheard the conversation. Lord Louis was too dependent on the Lannisters and would not agree to defy them. Not without very good reason and dragons on the other side of the world were not. But the Cardinal as a practical man, just as Milady was a practical woman as she proved in her next breath.

"Make the villagers hate their appointed Lord and King, and then they would help a different Lord or King." She replied. The Cardinal grinned at that, understanding her meaning.

Gregor Clegane had been sent to destroy the Riverlands and their borders were close to the edge of the destruction. If the villagers believed the Lannisters were responsible for destroying their crops then they would rebel. And if they rebelled then the Lannisters would have more problems, giving the Targaryen girl less to worry about when she came. Which would ensure his safety? "Send Labarge in before you go." The Cardinal said with a dismissive tone. "And try not to draw attention to yourself when you take your revenge." Never let it be said that the Cardinal did not believe in rewarding his employees. And it just so happened that Milady's revenge worked in his benefit.

D'artagnan 

"What evidence do you have?" Treville asked. They had returned as soon as they could riding through most of the night.

"None." Athos said, making Treville sigh.

"I can't do anything without evidence." Treville said, which D'artagnan noted, wasn't saying they couldn't do anything.

Athos nodded his head as he led the other three out of the office. "So, how do we get evidence?" Porthos asked, turning to Athos.

"We talk to Labarge of course." D'artagnan groaned when Athos said this. Labarge was known to be ruthless and very dangerous and even though they knew they could take the Red Guard, they also knew that Treville wouldn't be happy about them duelling the Red Guard.

They headed out of the Garrison and made their way to labarge's quarter in the Red Guards place in the city. "How are we going to get past them?" Aramis asked, playing with the pommel of his sword.

"We need a distraction." Athos stated, looking directly at Aramis. It took a moment for the other man to realise what Athos was saying and when he did he groaned.

"Why me?" Athos didn't say anything, obviously referring to the incident when Aramis was nearly hanged.

Porthos laughed, clapping his hand on Aramis shoulder. "Just make sure you don't start the fight." Aramis said nothing as he took his hat off.

"You better find something then." Porthos laughed again.

"Is this a good idea?" D'artagnan asked as Aramis walked up to the Red Guards.

"Of course, Aramis can handle himself and the red guards won't risk a fight in public." Athos reassured the younger man.

"As long as he doesn't lose his temper." Porthos said laughter showing in his smile.

"Which is why you're going to stay out here and keep an eye on him?" Athos said, motioning for D'artagnan to follow him around the corner. Porthos sighed but did as Athos asked and leant against the wall to keep an eye on Aramis.

D'artagnan followed Athos around the side door to the Red Guard's quarters. He was surprised at how easily it was to get through the door but he could see that a number of the Red Guard had gone to see what a musketeer was doing so close to them.

Athos led them down a corridor and into a room that D'artagnan guessed to be Labarge's. Letting out a sigh of relief that Labarge wasn't in the room, D'artagnan went to search the draws. A pile of letters was one a cabinet and D'artagnan motioned to Athos.

The other man took the letters as D'artagnan continued to search the room. "Anything?" D'artagnan asked turning back to Athos who nodded his head, holding up one particular letter.

"You?" D'artagnan nodded, showing Athos a bag of coins, more than most soldiers would have. They did a second look around the room but hearing a bang in the corridor decided it was best to leave before they were found.

Athos pushed the letter and coins into a pocket as they walked out of the room. Aramis had gotten a large group of people and Porthos was frowning, reaching for his sword. Listening more closely to what the red guards were saying, D'artagnan realised what was angering the bigger musketeer. "Stop Porthos from doing anything rash." Athos said, walking over to the red guards.

"What is going on here?" Athos asked, pushing his way past the red guards to stand next to Aramis.

"What's it to you musketeer?" A red guard spat at him.

"What do you think Lord Louis will say when he finds out about this?" Athos asked, putting a hand on Aramis shoulder having seen the look in his friend's eye.

"He'll probably thank us for killing this traitorous bastard."

"Or he could have you killed." Athos replied, keeping a clam but threatening tone in his voice. It took a moment but the red guards finally dispersed, grumbling between themselves.

"You got what you wanted?" Aramis asked as they walked back to Porthos and D'artagnan.

"Hopefully." Athos answered.

When they reached the garrison, Athos showed them the letter. "It states that Labarge is to be paid 50 gold dragons when the villagers surrounding the edges of Lord Louis' are destroyed and the money D'artagnan found is exactly 60 gold dragons."

"Should we take it Treville?" Porthos asked.

"Not we. D'artagnan." Athos said, handing over the letter and money.

"What?"

"You found it. You should hand it over to him." Athos replied to D'artagnan's confused question.

Shrugging, D'artagnan headed up the stairs to Treville's office. "You planned that, didn't you?" Aramis asked, turning to Athos who only shrugged.

"He found it." Aramis shrugged at Athos' answer.

"You know what we should be asking ourselves." Porthos said, gaining the attention of Aramis and Athos. "Who hired Labarge?"


	15. Chapter 15

What proof do you have?" The Cardinal shouted, although D'artagnan could hear something close to panic in the man's voice.

"D'artagnan." Treville said, motioning for D'artagnan to explain. The younger man was confused as to why they were allowing him to explain this but he didn't question it instead turning to face Lord Louis.

"We found letters in Labarge's rooms, stating that he would be paid 60 gold dragons after he destroyed those farms and we found the payment also." D'artagnan answered, a certain level of satisfaction in his eyes when he saw the Cardinal's anger.

Treville took the letters being offered to him, reading them before finally saying, "Send Labarge to the hangman." The musketeers headed towards the Red Guard but he lashed out at them, grabbing a sword and putting it through one of the men's stomach. The musketeer fell to the ground. Dead and the room fell silent.

Without thinking properly, D'artagnan unsheathed his sword and charged the bigger man. :Labarge let out a howl of anger as D'artagnan's sword came at him, although he managed to parry it with a brute force that nearly had D'artagnan on his back. D'artagnan quickly ducked a second blow from Labarge, bringing his dagger up to meet the bigger mans' knee.

Labarge went down with a growl as he swung his sword at D'artagnan, ripping the fabric of his shirt. D'artagnan lost his footing as another blow came, missing his head by inches. A shout rang through the people in the hall as Labarge swung his sword. Ducking D'artagnan brought his sword up past Labarge's defences, chest. The man grunted as he fell the floor.

Silence filled the room as Labarge lay bleeding out of the wound. Aramis and Athos ran over to D'artagnan checking for injuries as Porthos went over to Labarge. "He's dead." Porthos said, though none of them could feel sorry for them.

"Well, that settles that then." Lord Louis said, flustered at the show of violence.

"I apologise, my Lord." D'artagnan turned to bow to the Lord. Louis walked over to him, frowning.

"What is your name?"

"D'artagnan, my Lord." D'artagnan replied.

"You aren't one of my musketeers." D'artagnan shook his head in answer, wondering what Lord Louis would say. "Yet you defended everyone in this room by killing this man. Kneel." D'artagnan sharply turned his head to Athos in confusion.

"Do as he says." The older musketeer said. D'artagnan did so.

"I hereby place you into my regiment of musketeers." Lord Louis said, shocking D'artagnan as Athos placed the musketeer sigil on his arm.

"Thank you my lord." D'artagnan said, shocked at what had happened. As he stood he saw the grinning faces of his friends, who each embraced him in congratulations.

D'artagnan didn't know what to say as they made their way from the hall and back to the garrison, shock and happiness mingles together. "A drink to celebrate."

"Not so fast." Treville shouted to the four of them. "There is still the matter of finding out who hired Labarge. Find out."

"Later." Porthos said. D'artagnan nodded his head.

"Thank you." D'artagnan said, grabbing hold of Athos' arm.

"What for?"

"Letting me prove myself." D'artagnan said, realising that it had been Athos letting him give the evidence to Lord Louis that had contributed to him getting his commission.

"You deserved to." Athos said simply. "Now we just need to find out why Labarge did this."

Treville

Cardinal Richelieu stood in front of the Lord and Lady with Treville off to the side. "I did not know he was a traitor."

Treville didn't look at all believing but he stayed quiet all the same. Even if the events had taken a dramatic turn he was secretly glad they had as it allowed D'artagnan to earn his commission. "'m sure you did not Cardinal but it now seems the Red Guard could hold more traitors."

"I assure you that they do not. All of my men are loyal." But loyal to who, Treville thought. He had his suspicions about why Labarge had attacked the villages but Treville also knew he could do nothing about said suspicions without sufficient evidence.

"And what of the Musketeers?" The Cardinal asked but after what had happened, the suspicions had turned to the Red Guards, another thing Treville was thankful for.

"They have done their duty and without them we would not have found this traitor Labarge." Lady Anne stated.

"We are still keeping a close eye on them but we will also be watching the Red Guards." Lord Louis stated, although he didn't seem happy about any of this.

A knock on the door stopped the conversation before it could go any further. The boy that entered couldn't have been more than 8 or 9 and Treville wondered what he was doing here. "My Lord, My Lady." He bowed as he said this. "The letters you asked for." The boy's voice wasn't very loud but he was waving a bundle of letters at them so the meaning was clear.

"Thank you." Lady Anne said as she took the letters, while Lord Louis just looked annoyed at the disturbance.

"My Lord, what letters are these?" Treville asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.

"Letters sent into the city, to keep an eye out for more traitors." Lord Louis said and the Cardinal looked just as surprised as Treville. "Lady Anne insisted." Treville nodded his head, thankful that it hadn't been the Cardinal.

"Who are they from?" Lady Anne was looking through them as Treville asked this, placing them into separate piles as she did so. When she was done there were three letters left.

"One from Dorne, the Riverlands and Kingslanding." Lady Anne stated.

"Read them." The Cardinal said, hardly containing his glee at hearing where the first two were from.

Anne hesitated but Lord Luis motioned for her to open the first of the letters. The one from Dorne. "It is written for Aramis Sand from his sister Nymeria Sand, stating that Princess Myrcella has been sent to Dorne." Treville let out a breath as she read this, knowing that the contents could have been a lot worse.

The Cardinal looked like he was going to say something but Treville quickly spoke. "A harmless letter."

"Yes," Lord Louis agreed. "It can be sent to him." Lady Anne handed the letter to Treville then. "The second." Lord Louis motioned for Anne to continue.

Lady Anne skimmed it, frowning as she did so, but she started to read it aloud none the less. "From Lord Hoster Tully to Athos, Comte de la Fere. It is a letter urging for Athos to return to his lands and help Robb Stark, the King in the North."

"It doesn't mean that Athos will do so." Treville said, panicking slightly at the implications the letter could cause.

"No it doesn't, though it would be best if the musketeer doesn't hear of this letter ever existed." As Lord Louis said this, Treville couldn't help but wonder what other letters he had burnt.

Lady Anne was already reading the final letter and this time it was obvious what she was thinking as she read it. "My Lady?" Treville asked, kindly brining her attention back to the room.

"It is from Tyrion Lannister, asking us to come to the aide of the city." Lady Anne said this with fear evident in her voice.

"We cannot ignore this." Lord Louis answered. "Treville, send some of your Musketeers to Kingslanding." If it hadn't been a command, Treville would have refused. Instead he nodded his head in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

Aramis

They had made good time, Aramis thought as Kingslanding came into sight. They'd only left a little over a week ago, taking with them the majority of the regiment. Treville had also come with them, though had ordered a few of the musketeers to stay behind to guard the Lord and Lady. Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan were riding next to him, Athos silent as nearly always. Aramis couldn't help but wonder if the older man had been a bit more quiet than usual and he thought it had something to do with the private talk Athos had had with Treville before they'd left.

Actually, maybe not as Treville had had a private talk with them all, or at least those heading for Kingslanding. Aramis couldn't help but wonder, though, if anyone else had had the same lecture he had about not doing anything stupid. Though Aramis couldn't say he was surprised at the lecture, honesty he was more surprised Treville had agreed to let him go. Not that he wouldn't have gone anyway.

Porthos was currently talking with D'artagnan, telling the younger musketeer about Kingslanding. He had grown up in Fleabottom and while Aramis had never visited Kingslanding before he had heard about that particular part of the city. "So you'll be seeing some of your old friends then." Aramis asked, making conversation with Porthos who nodded his head.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna leave you." Porthos said jokingly but secretly Aramis couldn't help but wonder. While not being secretive, Porthos had never willingly given information about his childhood and the little parts Aramis knew of Porthos' time in the streets on Kingslanding had been found out in one of Porthos' drunken states.

"Have you ever visited the city?" D'artagnan asked, curiosity lacing his tone. Hearing that tone in the younger mans' voice reminded Aramis, painfully, that D'artagnan had never been out of Highgarden before he'd come to the Musketeers. It made him feel a little protective of their newest friend, which wasn't helped by the fact that he was of a similar age as his sister Tyene.

"No, never." Aramis replied, which was true as he'd never had a reason to go there before.

"Athos?" D'artagnan asked, turning to face Athos.

"Once." Athos replied, though he gave no more details about it.

"When?" Aramis wondered if D'artagnan continuous questions were to do with nerves about what would happen while they were in the city. D'artagnan, while by no means the only one in the regiment, had never been in a war. And while Aramis or Porthos hadn't either they had more experience with fighting than the young farmer.

"After the mad King died."

"So you were there when King Robert was crowned." D'artagnan continued and Aramis could see the annoyance on Athos' face. Instead of saying something, though, Athos nodded his head.

"If we'd asked that you would have bitten our head off." Aramis joked, seeing now reason to not say this.

"That is only because D'artagnan is not as annoying as you." Athos replied. Aramis placed his hand on his heart in fake hurt as Porthos laughed.

"What do you think the King's like?" D'artagnan continued.

"What's with all the questions?" Porthos asked, though D'artagnan only shrugged in answer, waiting for an answer.

"Probably as bad as the rest of the Lannisters. And every King we've had for the last few years." Aramis stated, gaining a nod of agreement from Porthos and an unimpressed look from Athos. "Anyway, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Aramis continued, indicating to the gates of the city which they had just approached.

"This could be fun." Porthos grinned as they road in.

Porthos

The last time Porthos had been in the city he had been a thief, living off of what he stole. That was before he met Treville and was given a place in the Musketeers. Sometimes Porthos felt sorrow at having leaving this place but most of the time he was simply happy that he'd gotten out. But being back in the city, he couldn't help but feel conflicted.

As they passed through the streets, Porthos looked at the dirty faces of the children that scurried around the horses and Porthos couldn't help the surge of memories that fell on him. He remembered being like that, running through the streets of the city with Flea and Charon. Porthos couldn't help but look for their faces in the crowds but he didn't see them, which he couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing.

"I don't like this." Athos muttered as they passed through the crowd.

"How far to the Red Keep?" Aramis asked Treville, who they had caught up to in the streets.

"Not far." Treville answered, keeping a wary eye on the faces in the crowd.

Thankfully they made it to the gates of the Red Keep in one peace. They dismounted from their horses, Treville giving instructions to the stable boys there to give their mounts a brush and a good feeding. The group of Musketeers made their way up the steps and up to the Red Keep.

D'artagnan was looking at it in awe and Porthos agreed with the young musketeers' face. He had grown up in the shadow of the Keep but it was one thing to see it from a distance and a completely different matter to be standing next to it. The building was huge and rather impressive. Gold Cloaks met them at the doors, nodding to Treville before leading them into the throne room.

Athos 

The throne room was nothing like Athos remembered it to be. He had seen it with the skulls of the dragons the Targaryens had kept their during their reign. And then he had seen the throne room transformed for the coronation of Robert Baratheon. Now it was changed once more.

But one thing had not changed. The iron throne stood a little above the floor of the room, as impressive and off putting as it had been all those years before. Athos watched the musketeers that had never been here before looking around in admiration of the room. Well all but Aramis who was looking at the faces of the men stood in front of them.

The King slouched in the iron throne, with his councillors, the small council, stood to the side. Queen Cersei had a seat also, watching them with distaste. Athos could clearly tell which was Tyrion Lannister, the smallest man stood to the side.

"Your Grace." Treville said, bowing low to the King. The other Musketeers followed suit.

"Captain Treville." The boy King said. "These are your Musketeers?"

"They are your grace." Treville answered.

"And where is your Lord?" Joffrey's tone wasn't exactly angry but Athos could tell the King was not happy about not seeing the Lord there.

"In his city your grace. He has sent us in his stead."

"And the city is grateful." Tyrion Lannister quickly said before the King could say more. Athos saw the anger in Joffrey's face at being interrupted. "You have had a long ride I am sure. Bronn, show the Musketeers to their quarters." Tyrion motioned to a man who Athos recognised as a sellsword.

"Gents'." Bronn said, motioning for the goldcloaks to lead the way. As they bowed to the King, Athos wondered how a sellsword had managed to become the Commander of the goldcloaks but decided it was better not to ask.

Their quarters where in a tower within the Red Keep, with a training ground below. There weren't enough rooms; however, for all the men to have their own rooms so Athos wasn't surprised to find Aramis, Porthos and D'artagnan enter the same room as he. Though he was glad to find there were four beds available, not wanting to have to share with any of his friends.

Kingslanding. Athos almost wished he hadn't come here and gone to the Riverlands like Treville said his letter had read. Instead he was here, though. In a city that would soon be under siege. Athos seriously wondered if it was really worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

Kingslanding wasn't anything like D'artagnan had ever seen before. Having grown up in a small farm the large city was a new experience for him. Of course he'd grown used to the city of Lord Louis but that wasn't anything like Kingslanding. Currently he and the other three musketeers where in a tavern in Fleabottom, drinking terrible wine surrounded by half naked girls.

"So this is a brothel?" D'artagnan asked for what must have been the third time since they'd sat down. He'd never been in one before but somehow he imagined it would have been cleaner and a little less...well he didn't know what to expect.

"Yes." Aramis said, smiling to a girl who was looking over at them.

"Hey handsome." One girl said, sauntering over to them. D'artagnan blushed as she moved to take off her dress.

"How about you go and find some other company Madame?" Athos said, motioning for the girl to leave. She did so but she didn't look all that happy about it.

"Why are we here again?" D'artagnan asked, curiously looking at his other friends. Athos was nursing a bottle of wine while Porthos and Aramis were engrossed in a card game.

"Because this is the only place in Kingslanding that sells wine and isn't full of Lannister men." Porthos answered, sending a pointed look to Athos and Aramis.

"Anyway, what does it matter where we are as long as it's outside of the palace." Aramis added, frowning when Porthos showed his hand. "I really wish you wouldn't cheat."

Porthos only laughed, taking his winnings from the table. "Another game?" Aramis shook his head so Porthos sent his gaze to D'artagnan.

"Why not?" D'artagnan stated, moving to sit in the seat previously occupied by Aramis. Porthos dealt the cards.

"How long do you think our absence can go unnoticed?" Aramis asked Athos, who frowned resigned to not finish his wine in peace.

"Not long, they are probably already looking for us." Athos answered exasperation clear in his tone. "Treville won't be pleased when he finds out what happened."

"It wasn't my fault, he had it coming." D'artagnan retorted, defensively as Porthos let out a large grin. "Seriously, how are you cheating?" Porthos only grinned in answer.

"You don't have to play." Porthos said, collecting the card.

"We should probably head back." Aramis said, seeing the way Athos was eyeing the bottle. While he was all for avoiding the lecture Treville would undoubtedly give them when they returned he was also painfully aware that should Athos drink too much the chances of them getting him back to their quarters in one peace weren't likely. Sighing, Athos took a long last gulp of the wine before standing up.

As soon as they re-entered the red keep and got to the place they had been staying they were met with an irate Treville. "What were you thinking?" The Captain asked as soon as the four of them came within ear shot.

Athos, Porthos and Aramis turned to face D'artagnan and the youngest of the group realised he would have to be the one to explain. "It wasn't our fault."

"Not our fault at all, more D'artagnan's." Aramis said, grinning at the angry look D'artagnan sent him. "Though I can't say he didn't deserve it." This earned a snort of agreement from Porthos, though it was quickly silenced by Treville's hard glare.

"You can't just attack the Commander of the Goldcloaks." Treville replied.

"He purposefully tormented D'artagnan." Athos said, deciding it would be best if he took charge of this discussion before the other three said something they couldn't talk their way out of.

"And he didn't seem to mind." Aramis continued, which earned him a glare from Athos who was wondering why the other musketeer couldn't just keep his mouth shut.

Treville might have said more but instead he simply shook his head and said, "Try not to cause any more trouble. We're here for a reason not for you to start fights with sellswords."

A few hours previously 

D'artagnan walked into the training area the King had given the musketeers to find a man he vaguely recognised sitting at a table. "Bronn isn't it?" D'artagnan asked, watching as the older man sharpened his dagger.

"Aye, that my name. And you?"

"D'artagnan."

"Looking for your friends?" Bronn asked, seeing the way D'artagnan's eyes were roaming over the yard. "Probably off shining their uniform." From the tone in Bronn's voice D'artagnan could tell the older man didn't like them.

"They are musketeers and deserve your respect." D'artagnan responded, defending his friends quickly.

"Aye, I'm sure they do were you come from but not here." Bronn answered.

"No, sellswords are held in high regard instead." Athos said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Bronn only grinned, continuing to sharpen his blade. "You know I never did like words so much as actions." Bronn stated, standing to his feet and drawing his blade. "Unless you're too much of a coward."

It was hard to say who the taunt was aimed at but D'artagnan, being the more easily riled of the two took it as an insult to himself and drew his own sword. Their swords met in a flash and D'artagnan was momentarily stunned at the easy way the sellsword parried his blow.

Seeing an opening, D'artagnan pressed his sword only to have Bronn dance away from the blade. This continued for what could have been 5 minutes or longer. D'artagnan would see an opening, press his advantage only to have Bronn dance away at the last moment. By the time Bronn moved his weapon to attack D'artagnan, the younger man could feel his strength weakening. Somehow he managed to dodge the blade and continue with the fight.

"Enough." Athos shouted, pulling his sword from his sheath and moving to D'artagnan's side.

"I can handle myself." D'artagnan growled but Athos said nothing.

"Seems hardly fair, two against one." Bronn stated, almost lazily.

However, before the fight could resume a young boy came into the yard. From the way he was dressed, D'artagnan took him for a squire. "Lord Tyrion wants to see you." The squire said, nervousness in his tone.

"Well, this was fun; we'll have to do it again sometime." Bronn said, giving the two musketeers a nod as he followed the squire from the yard.

"And here I thought it would be Aramis to start a fight first." Porthos grinned as he and Aramis emerged at their friend's sides.

"Treville won't be happy." Aramis returned.

"Then I suggest we vacate for a while." Athos replied, gaining disbelieving looks from his friends. "I need wine." This earned understanding looks as the other three followed Athos from the yard.


	18. Chapter 18

"Renly Baratheon is dead." Athos said. He'd just returned from the throne room, where King Joffrey had given the news. Aramis, Porthos and D'artagnan had stayed in the tower with the other Musketeers, waiting for news.

"How long until Stannis gets here?" Aramis asked, not asking how Renly had died.

"A week, maybe less." Athos replied, earning a terrified look from D'artagnan and a resigned one form Aramis. "Where is Porthos?" Athos asked, seeing that their larger friend wasn't there.

"He went down to Fleabottom." Aramis said. Athos nodded, not surprised seeing as Porthos had grown up in Kingslanding, it was only likely he would go to see his childhood home. What worried Athos was if he found any of his old friends and what might happen then.

"Should we go and find him?" D'artagnan asked, gaining shakes of the head from Aramis and Athos.

"He'll be back soon and it's not like we can change anything." Aramis replied.

Porthos 

The streets of Fleabottom were just the same as he remembered. Walking past the familiar doors, smelling the familiar stench of the streets, Porthos could almost pretend he was back home, scrounging in the dirt for a living. Except he wasn't.

People gave him as wide a berth as they did the goldcloaks that milled around the streets and Porthos almost wished he'd came here without the musketeer uniform on. Yet that was his life now, not the streets.

A familiar face in the crowd drew his attention, dirty blonde hair flying down her back as she turned. Porthos followed, slowly, keeping distance just in case she decided not to talk. Finally, she came to a stop in an alley, mostly deserted of anything but rats and rubbish. "Porthos?"

"Flea." Porthos greeted, slowly moving towards her, unsure of how she would react.

"I thought you were dead." She said, throwing her arms around him. "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Porthos knew that us really meant me.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could think to say but Flea didn't seem to notice. "Charon?"

"He's well."

"And you?" Porthos asked, almost shyly.

"Well." Flea answered, stepping back a pace. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help the city."

"The King you mean." Flea replied in disgust. Porthos nodded, knowing that he wouldn't even be in the city if not for the royal summons. "I'll take you to Charon; he'll want to see you again." Flea said, turning around knowing that Porthos would follow.

Aramis 

The women in Kingslanding were completely different to any women he had ever known before. There were many of them in the streets, all whores and demanding some sort of pay for their services as it was. Aramis had never paid for the women he took to bed so it was almost surprising that he found himself in the bed of a young lady in the service of Littlefinger.

He'd been walking through the streets of Kingslanding when the girl had approached him. Athos and D'artagnan were training in the yard and with Porthos gone in the city; Aramis had decided he would take the time alone to explore Kingslanding himself. She had been surprisingly enthusiastic, even when he had told her that she would not be paid.

"I've never had a dornishman." She had said instead and Aramis had for a moment wondered how she knew who he was. Of course then she had kissed him and his attentions had been occupied.

"What is your name?" Aramis asked as they entered a small room.

"Ros and you Ser?" She had asked, slowly trailing kisses down his throat.

"Aramis, Madame." She had laughed then as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You are beautiful, Ros." Aramis murmured into her ear as he pulled her closer. Giggling, Ros pulled away, earning a frustrated growl from Aramis.

"Thank you Aramis." Ros grinned as she moved from the bed. "I've heard about you." She continued, allowing Aramis' gaze to linger on her as she moved to remove her dress.

"You have?" Aramis asked, watching as the red head removed one strap from her shoulder.

"They say you're an even better lover than the red viper and they say he is the best." Aramis froze, Ros' words having the same effect as a bucket of cold water thrown over his head.

"How do you know that?" Aramis knew his voice may have been a little breathless but it stopped Ros in her tracks.

"My Lord."

"I'm not a lord and you know that." Aramis said, sitting up from the bed and rearranging his jostled jacket.

"There's someone who wanted to speak with you." Ros replied, pulling the strap of her dress back up over her shoulder. "I'll leave you alone with him." She said, quickly exiting the room as Aramis took out his sword just as the door opened.

Porthos 

"You're the King here now?" Porthos asked. Flea had brought him the back way into the court and he was now standing before Charon. His friend didn't seem to have changed at all but at the same time, Porthos saw a difference in Charon that hadn't been there when they were children running through the streets. Though Porthos imagined he had changed a lot also.

"A king of sorts." Charon answered grinning as he moved to embrace Porthos. "And you're a musketeer now?"

Porthos nodded as the two separated. He didn't know what he had expected from Charon but this was not it. If he had greeted Porthos with anger and coldness then maybe Porthos would understand but the familiarity of his friends embrace had Porthos going back to old memories. Memories that had him in a situation worse than his current one but a situation Porthos didn't realise he had missed.

"I missed you, you know." Charon stated, looking into Porthos' gaze.

"I too." Porthos answered. "You're together now?" Flea had moved to Charon's side and the way the two stood together suggested that they were something more than friends.

"Yes." Flea stated, a little more sharply than Porthos expected. The admission, while not surprising, felt like a dagger to the heart. His feelings for Flea had never left, not even when he'd left the court.

"The city will be under siege soon." Charon stated, watching the way Flea and Porthos were looking at each other. His grip seemed to tighten further around Flea at that moment, a clear warning for Porthos to back off.

"Yes, you should leave while you still can." Porthos answered, not wanting to see his old friends caught in the middle of a battle.

"This is our home and we will stay." Flea said and Porthos saw the fierceness in her that he had always admired. "You should leave."

"This was once my home to." Porthos replied.

"You left, years ago." Bitterness was clear in Charon's; tone but Porthos ignored it.

"I should get back." Porthos said, looking out of the window and seeing that the sky was turning darker.

Before he could say any more, Porthos turned from Flea and Charon and made his way from the court and Fleabottom, walking back up the familiar streets to the Red Keep. When he returned to the other musketeers, he was a little breathless. His thoughts were clouded with thoughts and memories of Flea and Charon. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to go looking for them.

"Where's Aramis?" Porthos asked as he saw Athos and D'artagnan sitting together.

"I was hoping you could tell us that." Athos stated, frowning at Porthos.

"I thought he was with you."

"He went to look at the city." D'artagnan replied and Porthos had a sudden thought about what trouble Aramis could have gotten himself into.

"We better look for him." Athos said, obviously having the same thought as Porthos. "We can't have him causing trouble here."


	19. Chapter 19

Aramis

"Lord Varys." Aramis said, sheathing his sword as the eunuch walked into the room. "What do you want?" Instead of answering, Lord Varys took a seat on the bed.

"You can put your dagger away." Aramis raised an eyebrow but put the dagger that had been behind his back, back in its sheath anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Aramis repeated, considering if he really wanted to know.

"My little bids didn't know you were here, in Kingslanding." Lord Varys finally said. "They also didn't know until recently that you were in the service of Lord Louis. A Lannister man." The eunuch watched Aramis as if trying to gain a reaction from the musketeer.

"Then your little birds are getting slower." Aramis stated, not liking the direction of this conversation.

"It makes me wonder, though. Why the son of Oberyn Martell would willingly enter the service of someone who has clear loyalties to the Lannisters." Aramis said nothing as Lord Varys stated this, not wanting to implicate himself in any way. "Why have you come here?"

"Because it is my duty." Aramis replied, not breaking eye contact from Varys.

"Your duty to serve the man that had your Aunt raped and murdered. What would your Father think?" Aramis stiffened as Varys said this but other than man said this.

"I'm sure he would be fine with it, otherwise why else would they take in Princess Mycella." Aramis left unspoken the fact that the little princess could easily be used as a hostage for Tywin Lannister to give the Martell's what they wanted.

"Why indeed?"

"Why are you here Lord Varys?" Aramis asked, wanting to get whatever the eunuch had to say over with so he could leave before his absence was noticed. Then again it was probably too late for that, especially with the light slowly fading. Porthos would be back from wherever he had gone by now, which meant his friends would be wanting to know where he was.

"I wanted to know why a the son of a man who openly hates the Lannisters is serving one as a Lord?" Varys stated.

"If you don't know already then I'm not inclined to tell you." Aramis decided this was the best way to end the conversation as he stood and went towards the door.

"Try not to murder any Lannisters yet. The realm would suffer if left in the hands of Stannis and his red priestess." Lord Varys said just before Aramis opened the door and left the room.

Walking through the streets of Kingslanding, Aramis thought of the conversation he had had with Varys. There were always rumours about the eunuch, even in Sunspear in Dorne. Everyone said that Lord Varys was the only man who knew everything about everyone in the whole of Westeros and even across the narrow sea. But no one knew whose side Varys himself was on. For whatever reason, Varys had wanted to talk to Aramis and the musketeer could only hope that he hadn't said anything that could incriminate himself. Though he highly doubted that Varys didn't know exactly why he was in the musketeers. The question however was, is the eunuch going to betray him to the Lannisters, or not?

Athos 

"He can't have gotten far." D'artagnan stated, though it was clear from the younger musketeers voice that he wasn't sure on that.

"Where was he heading?" Porthos asked, turning to Athos.

"I have no idea." Athos answered, truthfully. All Aramis had said was that he was going to explore the city a little and while Athos hadn't been happy about letting him go he had still done so.

"It's a big city, he could have gone anywhere." Porthos said. "Maybe we should just wait for him, he can't have gotten into that much trouble." Athos seriously doubted that but he couldn't help but agree with Porthos. The city was too big and they could just as easily miss Aramis as find him.

"We wait." Athos finally said. "But if he isn't back soon, we'll have to go looking."

Aramis 

He couldn't say he was surprised when he walked into the musketeer's area in the red keep to find Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan sitting waiting for him. Aramis would have been back an hour ago but he had felt himself in need of a walk, to clear his head of the conversation with Varys. Then he'd gone and gotten himself lost. "This city's like a labyrinth." Aramis said, an attempt at clearing the air. While Porthos and D'artagnan grinned all three of his friends, especially Athos didn't look happy about him going missing.

"Where did you go?" Athos asked, causing Aramis to shrug. He could easily tell his friends the truth but that would raise suspicion where suspicion didn't need to be. No, it was best to keep his friends as far away from this as possible. Especially if it came back to him, which it easily could.

"For a walk." Aramis replied. Athos didn't look convinced and for a moment Aramis thought the older musketeer would keep questioning but thankfully he didn't. Though the look Athos was giving Aramis told him that this wasn't over with.

"Fight anyone else while I was gone." This earned a large laugh from Porthos and Aramis let out a breath of relief. Maybe his friends wouldn't ask any more questions. And if they did, it wasn't like Aramis would tell them anything. Not when the truth could get them all hanged.

Treville 

Treville hated meetings. It was why he'd become a soldier in the first place. Being a soldier meant that no one made him go to meetings. And now he was stuck in one. Of course he should be grateful it wasn't the small council meeting and just a conversation with Tyrion. But still. Planning for a siege may be a necessity but Treville still hated meetings.

"Captain Treville, wine?" Tyrion Lannister asked pouring a glass.

"No thank you my Lord." Treville stated, waving away the offered cup. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. Stannis Baratheon will be here soon and if he gets into Kingslanding we're all dead." Tyrion started, though Treville already knew this.

"You have a plan." Tyrion nodded his head and Treville wondered what it was. How could the imp know how to save this city? But he had learnt long ago not underestimate people. No matter who they were and what their reputation may be.

"You're musketeers will be needed." Tyrion said, pulling out a map. "I can trust you."

"Yes my lord." Treville said, even if it wasn't a question.

"Well then, let us begin."


	20. Chapter 20

"Stannis' ships have been seen close to Kingslanding. They will be here in less than a day." The boy said. Treville thought his name was Podrick, though it didn't matter.

"Tell Lord Tyrion my men will be ready to fight." The boy bowed his head as he walked out of the rom.

"Captain?" Athos asked, walking into the room.

"Don't you knock?" Treville wasn't that surprised though. If there was something he had learnt over the last few years with Athos, Aramis and Porthos especially they didn't follow normal rules. And D'artagnan was slowly going the same way. "It doesn't matter. What is it?"

"What did the squire want?" By Athos' tone. Treville guessed that the question didn't come from just Athos.

"Assemble the men in the yard." Treville said, instead of answering. He had brought them to Kingslanding, whether by order of their Lord or not, Treville had brought them here. And they should hear the truth from him, not anyone else.

"They are already there." Athos answered. Treville nodded his head, unsurprised as Athos went out of the room. Sighing, Treville stood up and followed Athos from the room.

In the yard stood all of the musketeers that Treville had brought to Kingslanding, numbering only 50 Treville knew that the number was too few. Not with what was coming. Looking at each of their faces, Treville quickly picked out the faces of his four best men. Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'artagnan. Treville knew he shouldn't have favourites but he couldn't help but be attached to these four. He had wished to keep them from this battle but had known better than to ask them to stay. Now he could only prey that the battle that would soon come would not claim any of their lives.

"Men, you all know why we came here. To answer a call of help from Kingslanding and to save a city from a siege that will claim many lives. I will not ask you to fight for the King because I know that there are those of you here who have no love of Lannisters. I ask you to fight for the people of Kingslanding. To save those that cannot defend themselves. Stannis Baratheon will be here by tomorrow so those who will fight must be ready when he comes." Treville fell silent then.

Captain Treville didn't believe any of his musketeers would leave the city to its' fate but he was also aware that they needed to have the choice, whether to stay or not. "We will fight." Athos answered. The other musketeers shouted their agreements and Treville nodded his head.

"You have no duties tonight. Only to be ready when the bells ring. Dismissed." At this he turned from his men, hoping beyond hope that when Stannis Baratheon came none of his men would die.

Athos 

"Well that was cheerful." Aramis joked as Treville walked out of the yard. "Drinks?" D'artagnan and Porthos voiced their agreements but Athos stayed silent. "What's wrong?" Aramis asked.

"Nothing. Which tavern sells the best wine?" Athos asked, not caring at that moment where they ended up at, only that it would sell enough wine for him to drown in darkness. Porthos sent him a concerned look but just nodded his head in agreement. Athos didn't miss the looks his three friends gave one another as they walked from the yard.

The four musketeers found themselves in a tavern, drinking what Athos could only describe as terrible wine. "I thought I said best wine?" Athos stated, dryly.

"Well you don't have to drink it." D'artagnan stated, making Athos lift an eyebrow. "Or I suppose you do." Athos didn't answer, instead taking another drink of the terrible wine.

"He has a point. I thought Dornish wine was meant to be good." Porthos turned his gaze on Aramis then.

"Not my fault." Aramis retorted with a grin. Athos looked at his four friends.

They didn't look afraid but Athos supposed they wouldn't want to show it. Or maybe they just didn't realise. Athos had been in a battle before, of course then he'd been a young squire, away from the majority of the fighting. But he still remembered it. The fighting. The blood and screams of dying men. D'artagnan and Aramis had never known that. They had grown up away from war. Away from pain and suffering. Porthos didn't know either. He may have lived through the Lannister siege of Kingslanding but it wasn't war. It wasn't a battle.

"Athos?" D'artagnan asked, concern lacing his tone. Athos didn't answer, taking another drink of wine.

"Athos, stop." Aramis placed a hand on his friends arm. Athos stared straight at him for a long tense minute before he finally relinquished and placed the cup on the table. "What's wrong?"

"We could die." Athos finally said anger in his tone. Didn't his friends realise the seriousness of this.

"We could." Porthos agreed. Athos looked into the eyes of his friends and saw none of the fear he expected.

"And we might yet live." Aramis replied, leaning back in his chair, seemingly satisfied that Athos wouldn't take any more wine.

"And if we don't." Athos asked, angrily. He could see that D'artagnan flinched at his words and a twang of guilt went through Athos for a moment. Only a moment however. If D'artagnan was afraid he would run. Even as Athos thought this though, he knew it wouldn't happen, though he desperately wished it.

"Then we will die together." D'artagnan replied.

"You would die fighting with Lannister men." Athos said, turning his gaze to Aramis. If he could save one of his friends, get them out of the city maybe then Athos could find at least a little peace. At the very least he had to try and get his friends out of the city before Stannis came.

A certain look flashed across Aramis' eyes and if Athos' mind wasn't so focused on getting his friends out then he may have commented. Instead he listened to Aramis' words, "I would die fighting with my friends."

"We all would, so don't even bother." Porthos replied, meeting Athos' gaze.

In the distance, bells started to ring, causing the four men to stiffen in their seats. Gazing into his cup, Athos drained the rest of the wine before lifting his gaze to meet that of his friends. Finally he said, "All for one. And one for all."


	21. Chapter 21

D'artagnan

D'artagnan stood with the other musketeers and Treville, looking over the wall at Blackwater bay. "Where are they?" He muttered, his leg jittering up and down.

Athos put a hand on D'artagnan's shoulder, stopping his nervous movements. "Calm down." D'artagnan nodded, sending a grateful look to the older musketeer.

"Sorry." D'artagnan apologised but it didn't stop his nerves from showing. His 3 friends shared concerned looks but none said anything, instead moving a little closer to the younger musketeer offering comfort. D'artagnan said nothin of it but he felt gratefulness flood him as Aramis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Athos

Watching the water in stoic silence, Athos felt a certain amount of self-hatred, angry that he had been unable to send his friends away before Stannis got here. D'artagnan was too young for this. Too young and not ready. His nervous energy was testimony to that. Athos vowed he would stay as close to the younger man as possible. He would allow no harm to come to D'artagnan.

Porthos 

A low drum beat drifted from the waters towards where they stood, freezing Porthos in place. He had lived through the Lannisters' siege of the city but this was different. This time he would be fighting on the front lines. "There here." Porthos could hear the nervousness in Aramis' tone, the only tell the usually unafraid musketeer showed that he was.

"Then we'll fight them." Porthos answered, gaining a thankful look from Aramis. "Together." Porthos would fight with his friends. His brothers. No harm would come to them while he was here.

Aramis 

The drums grew louder as the ships came into view. Aramis had been standing still, nervous energy coiling in his limbs. Now he felt adrenalin spike as the first ship appeared. "We stick together." Athos muttered, sending pointed look to each of his friends. Aramis nodded in agreement, though he knew it would be nearly impossible to keep that agreement. But Aramis swore in that moment that he would try to protect his friends in the best way he could.

Treville

Treville watched his musketeers stand in silence as the ships drew into Blackwater bay. Holding his breath, Treville located the one royal ship, moving slowly towards the oncoming fleet. From where he stood he could hear the murmurs among his men, wondering where the other ships were. Treville only waited as the signal came from across the wall. His eyes tracked a flaming arrow making its' way to Stannis' ship. Holding his breath, Treville waited for the battle to begin.

General POV

An explosion followed the arrow, Stannis' ships lighting up with wildfire. "What?" D'artagnan breathed as Aramis murmured a prayer under his breath and Porthos swore.

"Wildfire." Athos breathed shock lacing his tone.

"Are they all dead?" D'artagnan asked but as he said it he saw small ships sailing from the distance.

"Apparently not." Aramis stated. He had taken an arrow and knocked it in his bow ready to fire when the first ships docked.

"Stay close whatever happens." Athos said to the other three, making it clear that he wouldn't be happy if any of them did anything reckless or stupid.

"Always." Aramis replied, sending a dazzling smile at them as a shout to fire came up. A hundred or so arrows flew in the direction of the oncoming men, flying like black ravens in the night sky.

Treville motioned for the four of them as Stannis' men got onto the beach. From where they stood they could see that men had already been sent over the wall. "I want you on the other side of the wall." Treville said, earning nods from the musketeers, who had gathered at Treville's words. D'artagnan paled slightly at the order but his eyes spoke that he would do what was necessary.

Looking at each of his men in turn, Treville knew that the majority of them wouldn't come back. But it was an order and even though Treville wanted to refuse it, he didn't have a choice in the matter. He could only hope that some of his men might come back.

Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'artagnan stayed together as part of the gate was opened and the followed the other musketeers out of the gate, raising their swords as they went. Arrows flew over their heads as a group of Stannis' men rushed the musketeers. Swords clashed in the night as steel met steel and man after man fell.

From the corner of Aramis' eye he saw a musketeer, Francis, take an arrow in the back and fall down. He wanted to see if the other musketeer was alive but a man came up in front of him, swinging an axe towards his face. Ducking at the last second, Aramis brought his sword up to the man's legs, knocking his would be assailant onto the ground.

Porthos sent a nod over to Aramis as he dispatched another man, hoping the arrows wouldn't hit him. Those up firing weren't as talented as Aramis and he could see a number of Lannister me had already taken arrows from their own side.

There were too many of them. Athos realised that the second they'd gotten out of the gate. Stannis' men just kept coming and for everyone they killed another took his place. It was folly to stay out here and Athos knew it. Shouting to Aramis and Porthos, Athos motioned for them to retreat back to the gate. Aramis caught his eye and nodded once but Porthos didn't seem to see him or had at least gotten lost.

Making his way over to Aramis, Athos shouted "Get Porthos, I'll find D'artagnan. We can't stay here." Aramis nodded once, worry etching his features when he did a quick survey of the surrounding area and didn't see D'artagnan.

Athos moved as fast as he could, dodging the blows as he searched for D'artagnan in the chaos. Worry filled his gut like a dead weight and all he could think was what if the young Gascon was dead.

Somehow Aramis managed to fight his way over to Porthos, who was fighting an opponent almost as big as himself. "Porthos!" Aramis shouted just as a man came out of nowhere with an axe, aiming towards Porthos' back. Quickly, Aramis threw a dagger from his side at the man, who fell dead onto the floor instantly.

Porthos turned sending a grateful look as Aramis as he ducked and brought his sword up into his opponent's undefended belly. "Where's Athos?" Porthos asked as Aramis came to stand next to him.

"Looking for D'artagnan. Are you injured?" Porthos shook his head and Aramis let out a sigh of relief just as a man came up behind the two friends. His sword came down and Aramis narrowly dodged the blade as Porthos swung his sword at the man.

"You alright?" Porthos asked, frowning at Aramis. Placing his hand on his side he felt wet blood on it, the sword must have nicked his side. But it wasn't something he needed to worry Porthos over. He was fine.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here." Aramis stated, moving his hand from his side so Porthos wouldn't see the injury.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Porthos replied as the two musketeers made their way back to the gate. As they came across the gate, Aramis looked a little behind to check if D'artagnan or Athos were in sight but they weren't.

"They're probably inside already." Porthos said, placing a hand on Aramis' shoulder to pull him back inside as an arrow flew past Aramis' ear. Nodding once, Aramis pushed his way inside, hoping that Athos and D'artagnan would be there.

Meanwhile….

The man had pushed D'artagnan back his sword falling with force onto D'artagnan sword. He didn't think he had much more of this on him and the man seemed to realise this as he pushed his advantage.

D'artagnan fell onto his back as his sword fell from his grip a sharp sting in his wrist from where the man had hit it with the hilt of his shoulder. D'artagnan went for his dagger but the man only grinned, kicking it from his hand. Letting out a sharp yell as he heard a crack, D'artagnan looked on in horror as the man brought his sword down for the killing blow.


	22. Chapter 22

Athos let out a cry as he plunged his sword into the mans' back. He let out a little groan as he fell forwards and Athos almost shouted in joy as D'artagnan rolled away from the man before he fell. D'artagnan was alive.

From where he had spotted D'artagnan, seen him fall from a vicious blow, Athos had feared the worse. Intent on killing D'artagnan's almost murderer, Athos had forced himself towards his friend. Only to find the man so close to killing him. As D'artagnan stood, cradling his wrist in his arm, Athos let out a breathy laugh. D'artagnan looked at him like he was crazy but Athos didn't care if he sounded delusional. If he'd been a second later D'artagnan would probably be dead by now.

"Athos." D'artagnan placed a hand on his friends shoulder, seriously concerned by the way Athos was wobbling were he stood. "Where are you injured?"

"Injured?" Athos sounded confused but it pulled him back to sanity. "I'm not, this isn't my blood. Let me see your wrist."

"Not here." D'artagnan argued as an arrow came at them. Not thinking, D'artagnan pulled Athos to the ground as the arrow imbedded itself into his shoulder. Letting out a grunt of pain, D'artagnan saw little black spots in his vision for a second.

"D'artagnan." Athos shook him a deranged look in his eyes.

"M' fine." The younger man managed to grit out but Athos only looked at him with disbelief.

"Can you walk?" Athos asked helping D'artagnan to his feet. The younger man swayed dangerously to the left but Athos quickly wrapped his arm around D'artagnan's waist. "I'll take that as a no." Athos answered, taking out his sword. "Take this." He passed D'artagnan a sword, before forcing himself back into the fray of people, intent on getting D'artagnan to safety as quickly as possible.

Treville

Aramis and Porthos came through the open gate and Treville let out a breathe he hadn't realised he was holding. Only 20 men had come back from who he had sent past the gate. When Aramis and Porthos hadn't come back with the other men he had feared the worst but now they were standing in front of him. Blood and grime covering their uniform but alive and well.

"Where are Athos and D'artagnan?" Aramis asked as soon as he came into ear shot of Treville. There was a look of pain in his eyes but Treville didn't have a chance to comment.

"I thought they would come back with you?" Treville answered, gaining a frustrated growl from Porthos and a look that clearly told Treville that Aramis was going back to find them. "They might be on their way back yet. We're still missing some people." Aramis nodded though he didn't look like he fully believed the Captain. His hand was resting on his side, where the blue sash was stained with bright red blood. Treville went to say something when the gate opened a second time and Athos staggered in like a drunkard, practically dragging D'artagnan with him.

Aramis

"What happened?" Aramis asked, ignoring the pain that had flared up in his side in favour of helping Athos with D'artagnan. Porthos came across and forced Athos to sit on a barrel as Aramis went to the arrow sticking out of D'artagnan's shoulder. "Never mind."

"Drink this." Porthos said, forcing a cup into Athos' hand.

"I couldn't help him." Athos said, his voice defeated and Aramis turned to his friend fury in his eyes.

"You got D'artagnan clear of the fighting. He will be fine with a few stitches and rest. Do not blame yourself for this." Porthos nodded in agreement as Aramis went back to D'artagnan. "I need to pull this out." Aramis said, calmly looking into D'artagnan eyes which were glassed over in pain. "It will hurt."

D'artagnan nodded though he did turn a little green at the promise of more pain. Aramis motioned for Porthos to hold D'artagnan in place as he took a hold of the arrow. It had worked its way right in and out, and by the looks of the bleeding it hadn't hit any major arteries. Of course it was hard to say when there was blood everywhere.

Gently but firmly, Aramis started to work the arrow from D'artagnan's shoulder, hearing the shout of protest coming from D'artagnan that almost broke his resolve. Athos appeared at his shoulder then, shoving the wine into D'artagnan's mouth. "Drink this, it will dull the pain." Aramis was glad when he heard that tone in Athos. It sad that Athos was back with them and that could only be a good thing.

D'artagnan struggled under Porthos' arms as Aramis worked the arrow from his shoulder. As soon as it was, Athos pressed cloths against the wound, whispering nonsense to the younger man, compassion in his eyes.

Aramis didn't realise his hands were shaking until he went to thread the needle. "You okay to do this?" Porthos asked not unkindly, his voice full of concern. Aramis nodded as his shaking fingers finally threaded the needle. As he went towards D'artagnan, he couldn't help but think that maybe his injury was causing the black spots to dance in his eyes. Pushing them away, Aramis quickly stitched D'artagnan's wound as the younger musketeer slowly lost his battle with consciousness.

By the time he was done, D'artagnan was unconscious, his head pressed against Athos' shoulder blade. "You alright Aramis?" Porthos asked, gently moving Aramis to sit on one of the barrels. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Aramis said, pushing his friends concern away. "Are you injured Athos?"

"Just a few cuts and bruises. And you?" Athos sent a pointed look at Aramis whose vision was slowly disappearing.

"Just a few cuts." Aramis replied, pushing away his friends concern. He didn't think he'd been so happy to see Treville as the Captain walked over to them.

Porthos

Aramis' face was pale and clammy and Porthos wanted to push him about it but when Treville came over to them his friend sat up alert once more. "What's happening?" Athos asked, gently placing an arm around D'artagnan's shoulder. Hell, Porthos had never seen the older man gentle with anyone before.

"Tyrion Lannister led a group of men past the gates to meet Stannis' men."

"And…" Porthos prompted.

"They would have been overwhelmed but Tywin Lannister and the Tyrell's are here and dealing with the last of Stannis' forces." Treville sounded relieved as he said this. "Get yourselves back to the red keep and take care of your injuries, I'll send for food to come to you when you're done."

Porthos stood as D'artagnan started to stir. When he let out a groan of pain, Aramis and Athos rushed to his side. Aramis turned paler as he jumped to his feet. "Are you alright?" D'artagnan nodded at Athos' questions, feebly swatting at Aramis' probing fingers. "You're going to have to walk back to the red keep." D'artagnan didn't look thrilled at the concept but he nodded regardless, taking Athos' helping hand.

Athos

Carefully, Athos helped D'artagnan to his feet, sending a pointed look at Porthos to deal with Aramis. Then he led the way back to the red keep and their room. The younger man was a heavy weight at his side and Athos felt himself taking most of D'artagnan's weight but the fact the younger musketeer was awake and communicated could only be a good side.

It wasn't a serious injury and while Athos would rather D'artagnan have no injury he felt very grateful that it hadn't been worse. Because it could have been. D'artagnan could have been dead. Athos didn't think he'd ever get rid of the image of D'artagnan lying helpless on the ground.

Now he just had to make sure that Aramis was alright but seeing as Aramis was still standing and walking it could be that bad. Maybe they'd get lucky and they would all have survived this battle with minimal injuries, D'artagnan being the main concern. "We'll have to bind that wrist when we get back." Athos said, seeing that D'artagnan was still holding his wrist at an odd angle.

"So no more practice?" D'artagnan asked and Athos only frowned disapprovingly at the younger man.

Aramis

Aramis didn't think he'd been as glad as he was now to see their rooms. The adrenalin from the fighting and stitching up D'artagnan's' side was fading now and he had come close to collapsing on the way up to their rooms. The only thing stopping him was the fact he didn't want his friends o know how much pain he was in and that D'artagnan was till injured and therefore took priority.

When they entered the room, Aramis thought he might have gotten away with not telling his friends of his injury but when he went to put his weapons by his hat that he had left in the room he somehow managed to twist wrongly.

Taking in a sharp intake of breathe, Aramis swore softly as black dots appeared in his vision and his legs buckled underneath him. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was he name being shouted.


	23. Chapter 23

"You're an idiot." Porthos growled as Aramis opened his eyes.

"What?" Aramis asked, confused at why he was lying down. The last thing he remembered was coming back from the battle and his side had been hurting.

"You should have said you were injured." Athos growled.

"It wasn't that bad." Athos actually looked like he might strangle Aramis in that second.

"If you hadn't lost consciousness were you even going to tell us." Aramis opened his mouth to defend himself but a sharp look from Athos told him to shut up. "The master who stitched you up said that if you hadn't lost consciousness when you did you could be dead. Dead, Aramis." Athos was definitely angry.

"Where's D'artagnan?" Aramis tried to lift himself up but he hissed as a sharp pain made itself known. Two sets of hands pushed him back down.

"Don't change the subject." Porthos chastised but he answered it anyway. "He's asleep."

Aramis hummed his thanks as he felt his eyes start to droop. "We will talk about this when your healed but the matter is not dropped." Athos growled as Aramis once more fell into sleep.

The next time he woke up it was night time and from the snores that filled the room Aramis guessed Porthos was asleep. Shifting up onto the bed he froze as Athos' voice carried across the room. "Don't even think about moving." Aramis debated about ignoring Athos but the tone of the older mans; voice told him ignoring him would be a very bad idea.

"What were you thinking?" Athos hissed, sitting on the chair next to Aramis.

Shifting onto his uninjured side, Aramis let out a pained breath as he looked Athos in the eyes. "D'artagnan was hurt worse."

"And you let yourself get worse by ignoring your own injury." Aramis ducked his head a little in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Athos only shook his head.

"You always do this." Athos sounded exasperated but at least he didn't sound angry any more. "What do you think would have happened if you had died?"

"I won't do it again." Athos snorted at Aramis' answer, not believing him.

"You say that every time." It was true. While it rare that Aramis was injured, being the more carefully of his four friends, when he was injured he tended to pretend he wasn't until he lost consciousness. Like now. "Why?"

Aramis looked up at Athos in confusion. He had expected anger. Had even expected the exasperation in Athos' tone. But a question as to why he did it. That was not expected. "Why do you think there's a reason?"

"Because when everyone else is injured we don't hide it. I want to know why you do?" Athos said, not unreasonably.

"It's complicated." Aramis said because it was. And it wasn't something he wanted to have to explain to Athos. Especially not here when anyone could hear it.

"If you die because of your stupidity, Porthos will not take it well." Aramis knew this. He knew that if any of them died then Porthos would most likely go and find a fight somewhere and keep fighting until he was either arrested and hanged or killed. Then there was Athos. The man drank like a fish as it was but if anyone of them died. Athos would be lost forever. Lost to the bottom of a wine bottle before either the alcohol killed him or someone else. Aramis hadn't known D'artagnan long enough to know what their young friend might do if one of them died but he knew him well enough to know that D'artagnan would not take it well either. They were brothers and if one died. Then the other three might as well have died with them.

"I know. It won't happen again." Athos frowned but he nodded his head anyway.

"Get some rest." Athos finally said, motioning for Aramis to sleep. He found he lay awake all night though, thinking of what Athos had said. It wasn't that Aramis wanted to die it was simply he felt he had no right to ask for help. Not when he could so easily betray them, even if it was not what he wished to do rather than his duty.

The next morning Aramis awoke from a light doze to find D'artagnan sitting up in bed. His arm was in a sling but he looked fine, although a little pale. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Shouldn't you?" D'artagnan countered getting a laugh from Aramis that made Porthos shuffle in his sleep.

"Let's try and not wake Athos or Porthos." Aramis said, seeing that the two were still very much asleep.

"No, they've been mothering me for the last 2 days." Aramis lifted an eye brow, not realising he'd been unconscious for so long.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much. Tywin Lannister saved the city with the help of the Tyrell's." D'artagnan glared at the name Tyrell's, the same way Aramis did when he heard the name Tywin Lannister.

Athos stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes to look at the two injured musketeers. "Oh well." Aramis stated, swinging his legs from under the bed covers. He saw that his torso had been bandaged and his uniform cleaned and placed by his bed. Reaching for it, he ignored Athos' pointed stare and went to change.

"He alright?" Athos asked D'artagnan who nodded. Porthos grunted again in his sleep and Athos let out a small smile. They were all alright. None of them had died. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from Athos' shoulder as he watched Aramis saunter back into the room and place his hat on his head.

A week later

Somehow, Athos had managed to keep Aramis away from Tywin Lannister and D'artagnan away from the Tyrell's for the last week as their injuries healed. In total 30 musketeers had died and 10 were injured (including Aramis and D'artagnan) with 3 musketeers being seriously injured. Athos could only be thankful their own injuries were healing up well.

D'artagnan's arm was still in a sling and Porthos had been hovering over Aramis for the last week and would most likely continue to do so for a while now. Tywin Lannister had given them thanks for the help given to the city by the musketeers and had offered knighthoods to them all.

They had refused. Athos because he was already a lord and did not wish for the attention. Aramis because he would take nothing from the Lannisters. Porthos because he didn't trust the Lannisters. And D'artagnan because he was happy being just a musketeer for now. And finally they were heading home.

"Thank you for your hospitality your grace." Treville said, bowing low to the King as he came to see them off. The others musketeers did so, though Athos noted Aramis' and D'artagnan were a little stiff due to their injuries.

"As a thank you or your help in battle, I would like to extend an invitation to the royal wedding to your Lord and Lady." Joffrey stated, though Athos presumed it wasn't the boys' idea.

"Thank you your grace, we will give the message." Treville replied, getting onto his horse and leading his men away from the capital.

As they gained ground and left the city far behind them, Athos felt calmer and calmer. They were safe at least for now. And in these times of war, that was all he could truly hope for.


	24. Chapter 24

Athos couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the garrison again. It had been a long journey, lasting a little over 2 weeks. Their injured were being pulled on carts though as much as Athos and Porthos had both protested; Aramis and D'artagnan were sitting on horses. Athos could tell that D'artagnan's arm was bothering him but the younger musketeer only shrugged it off, while Aramis had managed to pull the stitching on his own side, meaning Athos had had to put his literally non-existent skills as a doctor to use. He'd expected a bit of resistance from Aramis but the other man had stayed silent throughout the whole journey home.

Treville had given them the week off duty when they returned, leaving almost immediately to inform Lord Louis of what had happened. "A full week." D'artagnan repeated as the four friends took a seat on their appointed table.

"And what are you going to do for that week?" Aramis asked, offering conversation for the first time after leaving Kingslanding.

"He talks." Porthos grinned and Aramis hit him affectionately on the head. "I'd imagine D'artagnan will be spending this week with Constance." D'artagnan blushed a little but didn't make any other comment. "And you?"

"A gentleman never tells." Aramis joked but under it Athos could hear something else in Aramis' tone. Something he couldn't quite place. As if feeling Athos' gaze on him, Aramis stood up. "But first, I need a wash." Porthos grunted in reply but meeting Athos' gaze over the table didn't get up to join Aramis. D'artagnan also stayed seated as Aramis departed from the garrison.

"What's wrong with him?" Porthos asked as soon as he was certain Aramis wasn't going to double back.

"When I asked him why he hid his injuries, he wouldn't tell me why but there's a reason for it." Athos replied, his thoughts going back to that conversation.

"What reason could he have for not telling us?" D'artagnan asked, unbelievingly.

"I don't know but whatever it is, we need to know." Athos said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Porthos wanted to know the answer as much as the other two but he also knew Aramis well enough to know that if he was pushed too much, Aramis would clam up.

"Maybe it has something to do with his family." D'artagnan had a small frown on his face and Athos and Porthos looked at him, confused. "When he was accused of being a traitor he never said otherwise, did he?" D'artagnan looked at the two for reassurance and when he got hesitant nods in return he continued. "So what if Aramis is?"

"Aramis isn't a traitor." Porthos hissed his eyes darting around the empty garrison. "He's our brother."

Athos only frowned, considering what D'artagnan had said. "It would explain a lot."

Porthos glared at him. "It's Aramis. He wouldn't betray us."

"Not us." Athos finally said, realising that what D'artagnan had said could very well be a possibility. "There's a reason Aramis never told us about his family, why he doesn't say he's injured? We need to at least ask him." Seeing Porthos' angry gaze, Athos continued. "I don't want to believe it either but we need to know the truth."

That night 

Aramis was surprised to say the least when he found his 3 friends standing outside his rooms. He raised an eyebrow but unlocked the door and let them come in anyway. It had been raining for the majority of the night and Aramis wondered how long they'd been standing there as they took off their dripping cloaks and hats. Aramis lit a fire so they'd warm up before taking a seat, curiosity plain in his eyes. That was until he met Athos' gaze and a cold terror settled on his heart. They knew.

"We want to know the truth, Aramis." Athos stated. Porthos was looking a little disgruntled from where he sat while D'artagnan just looked guilty. As it was, Aramis was having a hard time keeping his face from showing all the different thoughts running through his head.

"Like what?" Aramis said, but he knew what they wanted to know.

"Like why you didn't tell us you were injured?" Porthos replied, giving Aramis a stony stare.

"I told Athos, it's complicated."

"Complicated how?" D'artagnan retorted.

"Just complicated." Aramis replied.

Athos was silent for a minute before he started to speak. "When you were accused of being a traitor, you never specifically stated you were."

"So…"Aramis trailed off, knowing that whatever he said wouldn't be able to pass as a truth from his friends.

"So, we want to know. Are you?" Aramis was silent. He couldn't let his friends know the truth but at the same time he knew that any lie he told would be spotted.

"I wouldn't betray the Musketeers." Aramis finally said. "But at the same time, if I had to choose, I wouldn't exactly help either."

"But you helped at the Blackwater." D'artagnan looked a little distressed while Athos and Porthos just looked a little shocked.

"That was different."

"Different how?" D'artagnan countered.

"Then it wasn't the Martells attacking the Lannisters." Athos answered for Aramis. "Just like it wasn't the Starks attacking the Lannisters." All three looked at Athos then, confused at what he was saying. "I understand why you would betray us, Aramis. I just wish you'd told us a little sooner."

Aramis couldn't help the shock that came onto his face or the question that he asked now. "How do you understand?"

"There was a letter from Lord Hoster Tully asking me to come and fight for him. I refused because I gave up my lands and titles but if it came to a fight against the Riverlords and the Northerner, I don't believe I could fight them." Porthos and D'artagnan sat in silence as Aramis nodded his head.

"There your friends." Aramis clarified.

"Just like the Martells are you family." Athos replied. Then he lifted his gaze to D'artagnan and Porthos.

Porthos only shrugged a little. "We all have our pasts."

"Anyway, I would never fight for the Tyrell's after what they did." D'artagnan said with a grin.

"Just try not to keep anymore secrets and tell us next time." Porthos replied, his gaze fixed on Aramis.

"Only if Athos promises not to drink himself into oblivion every other night." Aramis replied with a grin on his lips that had been absent since they'd left Kingslanding.

Milady 

On hearing that Athos had returned from Kingslanding alive and well, Milady had started to plan her revenge. Secretly she had prayed that he died in battle because as much as she hated him now, she had loved him once. Loved him enough to be a little hesitant at the idea of killing him herself. Except if Milady could execute this plan the way she wanted to, Athos wouldn't be alive for long. And Milady wouldn't have had to do it herself either.


	25. Chapter 25

A few months after Kingslanding 

The last few months hadn't been overly eventful for the Musketeers, or at least not nearly as eventful as the battles of the Blackwater. Treville had managed to persuade Lord Louis from getting involved in the Brotherhood without Banners, who had been moving closer to their lands from the Riverlands. As it was, the death in the Riverlands had been growing closer to them as it was and Louis was growing more and more uncomfortable especially on hearing most of the Lannister forces had moved to Kingslanding.

"And this letter came directly from the Frey's'?" Lord Louis asked after re-reading the letter the Cardinal had handed him. He was smiling a little too gleefully while the Cardinal too had a sly grin on his face.

"It did my Lord." The Cardinal replied. D'artagnan shifted, wondering what this letter was. They'd been stood there for hours now and D'artagnan was growing bored.

"Then it is true." Lord Louis stated. "Robb Stark and Catelyn Stark are dead." Athos let out a short breathe, stiffening at D'artagnan's side. The younger was very tempted to ask how because while they hadn't been directly involved in the way against the Northerners, it was still a surprise.

"How my Lord?" It seemed Treville was just as confused as he voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"At a wedding. Here." Lord Louis particularly threw the letter at Treville who read it silently before placing it down. "This is good news." Louis said once more.

It wasn't long after that until Louis dismissed them but as the four musketeers walked the streets to the Garrison, D'artagnan noted the more than usual sober look on Athos' face. "Athos knew the Tully's." Porthos whispered as Aramis clapped a hand on Athos' shoulder.

Treville met them at the garrison, watching as his four best soldiers entered the garrison and not surprised as the four walked up to his office. They had always been brash when they wanted to talk. Not that Treville minded. Better they knew the overall truth than rumours whispered in taverns.

"What happened?" Athos asked, his voice straight but Treville could see the sorrow in his eyes. As much as Treville knew Athos had abandoned all his titles, the Captain also knew Athos was not one to turn his back on friends. And he was friends, of a sort, to the Tully's having grown up as a Lord in the Riverlands.

"Walder Frey turned on the Starks at the wedding of Edmure Tully and Rosaline Frey. They killed most of the Stark bannerman though some were imprisoned and the Blackfish did escape." Treville replied. All four stood silently, not showing their reactions though Treville wasn't surprised. It didn't matter that Treville knew where the four came from, they still acted as if they were only loyal to only Louis. And if the events of the last year had proven anything, they weren't just loyal to Louis. More so in Athos and Aramis' case.

However, Treville knew the four well and could clearly see the reactions of the four. Porthos, D'artagnan and Aramis' being that of shock though not particular sorrow as they hadn't known the Starks. Of course Treville could see that they were angry because Treville felt the same way. It didn't matter that they were on different sides of the way the Starks had been killed in the worst possible way. Athos on the other hand had sorrow in his eyes, most likely because he probably knew most of the men who had died at the hands of the Frey. Tully men or those from the Riverlands.

"What happens next then?" Porthos asked though Treville didn't answer because he didn't know.

…

"This war is ending." Milady appeared out of the shadows, watching as the Cardinal turned his gaze to her. When he didn't answer, she continued. "What of our plans?"

"Our plans stay the same." The Cardinal replied, turning his gaze back to the papers on his desk.

"And what of Athos." Milady was still angry that the Cardinal had refused to allow her to attack Athos. After they had returned from the Blackwater, the Cardinal had been overly cautious, not allowing Milady to do anything that could bring attention to them.

"He is not of concern." The Cardinal snapped at her. She could tell the man was stressed, not something that surprised Milady. They had been hearing rumours of the Targaryen girl massing an army in Slavers Bay. With the Unsullied and three dragons at her back she would be hard to stop and the Cardinal wanted to be on the winning side of this war. Her side.

"So what now?" Milady asked. After the death of Robb Stark the war was gone. Only Stannis now lived to oppose Joffrey and while Milady was glad, not liking war as they caused undue stress, she was worried about what would become of them. They were losing their chance.

"We wait for an opportunity. No matter which way this goes I want to make sure I am on the winning side." The Cardinal replied. "You are dismissed." As Milady disappeared from the room, she thought of the Cardinals words. He had said 'I' not 'we'. That proved what Milady had feared from the start. The Cardinal would leave her in the gutter if it meant he would live.

…..

Athos sat at the table of the tavern, nursing a cup of wine under the careful eyes of his friends. "Is he going to be alright?" D'artagnan asked as he turned his gaze from Athos back to the other two musketeers.

"He'll be fine eventually. He just needs time." Aramis replied.

"Either way, at least this bloody war is over." Porthos grinned, taking a swig of wine. D'artagnan nodded his head in agreement but Aramis only frowned into his wine.

"The Starks' are dead but Stannis isn't. And what about the Targaryen girl?" Porthos snorted at Aramis' statement but D'artagnan and even Athos' attention turned to Aramis, even though Athos didn't look happy about what Aramis was saying.

"Don't talk about that here." Athos growled, sending a warning gaze to Aramis who only shrugged.

"Either way, this war is far from over. And truthfully, do any of you really way a Lannister to win?" Aramis asked and none of them could disagree. Just because they were loyal to Louis who in turn was loyal to the Lannisters it didn't mean any of the agreed with the Lannisters.

…

Lady Anne sat quietly at Louis' side as the letter from Kingslanding was read out to them, the Cardinal and Treville. She was a little apprehensive at the letter, afraid of what else may have happened. Anne was a Lannister by birth and married to a Lord loyal to them but on hearing what had happened to the Starks left her with a sick dread. Tywin Lannister would have most likely planned the Stark's death. And they had died in the most terrible way.

"Well…." Louis' words broke Anne from her thoughts. She'd been distracted and hadn't heard what was being said but Louis was positively beaming. Though he had been since receiving the news. "It looks like we'll be going to Kingslanding. We've been invited to the Royal wedding of King Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review. Also, sorry for the jump in time frames but I couldn't think of a way of adding the musketeers to season 3 of game of thrones and also I wanted to write season 4 after watching the season, which was probably the best yet.


	26. Chapter 26

The trip to Kingslanding was worse than the previous trip, having to accommodate the pace of Lord Louis and Lady Anne. It didn't help that they seemed to stop at nearly every inn they came across. "We could have walked their faster than this." Porthos grumbled as they reached the gates of the city. It hadn't changed overly much since the last time, though Porthos did note it was a lot busier than it had previously been.

Aramis and D'artagnan both laughed at the statement while Athos only shook his head. After the first night upon hearing of the Stark's death, where Athos had drunk himself into such a stupor they had had to half carry him back to his rooms, Athos had gone back to normal. Though perhaps a little more distant.

"Lord Louis, a pleasure to finally meet you." Mace Tyrell stated as they entered the city gates. D'artagnan froze in place upon seeing the Lord of Highgarden, his thoughts going straight to that of his farm the Tyrells had taken from him.

"Don't." Athos whispered, keeping a hand on D'artagnan's' shoulder in order to hold the boy back from doing something stupid. D'artagnan nodded once though Athos didn't remove the hand until Mace Tyrell and Lord Louis had walked further ahead out of the young musketeers' reach. "Don't do anything stupid." Athos replied.

"You keep saying this Athos but do you really think its' going to work." Aramis replied, a twinkle in his eye as he clapped a hand on D'artagnan's shoulder.

Athos only sighed, turning his gaze to Aramis. "Do you want to lose your head? Then don't do anything stupid." Athos said, answering his own question before Aramis had the chance to say anything.

Honestly, Athos was a bit apprehensive about this visit, not least because the last time they'd been in Kingslanding had ended so disastrously. With the Lannisters' in Kingslanding, most specifically Tywin Lannister, Aramis would most likely do something overly reckless. And then there were the Tyrell's here and D'artagnan was still angry with them for taking away his farm, meaning the boy would be just as likely to do something reckless as Aramis was.

Unlike the first time they were here, the greetings were held more formally and considerably longer. This mostly included Lord Louis preening to Joffrey and Tywin Lannister while the Lannisters thanked them for the help during the war effort. By the time that was done, Athos was starting to lose his patience. This wasn't helped by the fact that Aramis had spent the whole time glaring at Tywin Lannister and D'artagnan doing the same to any Tyrell he saw.

"Those two are going to be trouble." Porthos said as they moved into the place they had stayed on their previous visit to Kingslanding.

"As long as they don't kill anyone, then we'll be fine." Athos assured him though to be completely honest he was unsure about how long that would last.

….

They'd been in the city for a little over a day now and they all agreed they were bored. The taverns around the city were over-flowing with so many people coming to watch the royal wedding or too escape the Riverlands. It didn't help that with all the Lannister guards and Goldcloaks around the city the Musketeers were made a little redundant. The one constellation of not bringing the Cardinal with them, in Treville's opinion as the man was better suited for the back stabbing of Kingslanding, was that there were no Red Guards for the Musketeers to go around fighting. Not that that would stop them if they decided they were too bored not to fight.

As it was, Porthos, Athos, D'artagnan and Aramis were currently sitting in one of Littlefingers many brothels. There was a small area in this particular brothel that allowed the four to sit quietly and drink without the disturbance of others, mostly helped with the fact that the other patriots of the brothel where in other rooms. As it was, the whores where watching the four a little confused but Littlefinger didn't seem to mind as long as they kept spending money.

"I can't wait to get out of this damned city." Porthos suddenly declared to the room at large, downing the rest of the wine.

"I can drink to that." D'artagnan agreed as Athos poured another drink for himself. "How long do you think we have to stay after the wedding?"

"Hopefully not long but who knows." Aramis sighed, smiling at one of the whores who had just come into the room.

"Stop that, we don't need you propositioning whores." Porthos grumbling as Aramis only laughed at the statement.

"Whores aren't that bad you know." Aramis replied, ignoring the sighs from his other friends. "They do have more experience than other women."

"That's because they're whores." Porthos sighed, causing Aramis to only shrug in answer.

"Speaking of whores, why are we in a whore house?" D'artagnan added.

"Littlefinger sells the best wine." Athos stated, taking a long drink from his glass.

"That is true, though I prefer the company much more." The voice that appeared behind the four wasn't one that D'artagnan recognised, or Porthos and Athos for that matter. But Aramis did because as soon he heard it he stood up quite suddenly and turned to the place the voice had come from.

…..

The Cardinal hadn't been pleased when Lord Louis told him he was to stay rather than go to Kingslanding and even angrier when he found out Treville was going with the Musketeers. He was the one with the experience at manipulating those in court, not Treville. When the Cardinal had been younger he had had a place on the small council. At least until the mad king had come to power. But that hardly mattered now, not when he planned to have that position once more, with the Targaryen girl.

"You're brooding." Milady stated. The Cardinal ignored her. "What are you planning?"

"That isn't your concern." The Cardinal replied. "But there is something I need you to do for me." This gained Milady's attention but the Cardinal ignored it. "I want Athos and his friends dead and I don't want it to come back to me."

"Why now?"

"I thought you would be pleased." Milady only frowned, causing the Cardinal to sigh. The woman was to smart sometimes and the Cardinal wished she wouldn't be as it made him have to work harder to cover himself, rather than her. "Treville has been hovering and I know they know what I had Labarge do."

"You shouldn't have let him, he was too stupid." Milady chastised. "But how do you know, that was months ago."

"I just do." The Cardinal yelled, not wanting to explain his own thoughts to Milady. In all honesty he didn't know for sure but at the same time the Cardinal wasn't an idiot. The way Treville had been acting he was sure. "Just kill them."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please comment :)


End file.
